


A Fairy bad time

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Ben 10 Series, My Gym Partner's a Monkey
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (Purely submissive Pesky Dust)(No connection to Ben 10 aside from Pesky Dust transformation)What if there was a school where people were treated poorly and not many could prevent that... and what if the Pretties mess with Pesky Dust and find out a secret of his... and to keep it he has to be their pet... read more and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**(Intro taken out for possible legal reasons)**

* * *

**Elmore/ Boarding school College section/ Pesky Dust**

The scene showed a nervous fairy like being while the fairy carried some kind of side pouch that carried his books safely while he floats towards the boarding school… he didn't live there per say since his family lived on the other side of town, but thanks to their lack of cash and and all that, this collage was cheap to get into and the fairy like being was named Pesky Dust… he was a dream controlling fairy like being and all in all, he wasn't looking forward to today since he was normally a target of bullies, mainly those who liked to knock him from the air and the worst of the bullies were a group of ladies called the Pretties, pretty good looking ladies but they normally messed with him for the fact that he was such a shrimp and girly looking thanks to the way he was born.

All in all he was floating through the hallways and hears a voice that he dreaded to hear.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The Queen of flying shrimps."

Pesky flinched while he stopped flying and looked back with a nervous grin to see the Pretties, a trio like group of gorgeous women who were as followed, Latanya, a shapely Hippo woman who was more bottom heavy then her friends… Margaret, a Rhino woman more top heavy the the others while Joanie, the Ox woman who was in the middle and more or less followed the other ladies leads, was more balanced then the two and was the lesser of three evils in this case.

"H-Hey Latanya… Margaret… Joanie… nice day today is it?" Pesky said while he hoped to get away from the trio with either a rare good mood or the bell for class… one advantage that Pesky had was thanks to his attendance, teachers normally looked out for him so being in the hallway was the worse place for Pesky right now.

The Pretties all grinned at Pesky Dust.

"Something the matter Pesky? You seemed… nervous." Margaret said with her arms crossed.

"Well… kinda worried I maybe late for class and you know how that Gorrilla like teacher is with projects, I don't turn it in with this essay later I'll get a failing grade." Pesky said to try and talk his way out of this while he slowly starts to float backwards while pointing a thumb behind him.

Latanya chuckled.

"Alright… we'll let you go for now. But watch out, we do like to hunt our prey." She said with a grin that looked scary.

Pesky gulped and while he would point out that none of the ladies are predetors… well… not the time and flies away while Margeret chuckles.

"Hehe, love how he flies away… so girls… ready to start the plan today during Gym class after Lunch?, we can tease Pesky at Lunch but Gym is where we really get things going." Margeret said with a foreboading smirk on her face.

"Like yeah. This is totally gonna be funny." Joanie said as she laughs a bit.

"Yeah… and depending on how things go we could have a really fun time with Pesky if he is big enough… did some research on his kind and lets say that if we are lucky… well… hehe." Latanya said while she licked her lips while Margeret and Joanie did the same while the scene went to much later during lunch with Pesky sitting by himself in one corner and he was lightly munching on a turkey sandwich that he had and was minding his own business… though unaware to him, Joanie, while Pesky set his lunch down during one class, took one of Pesky's drinks, a soda right before Pesky grabbed his lunch for… lunch… and Latanya, Margeret, and Joanie smirk when Pesky opened his drink and he got sprayed with the soda which caused him to fall back on to the ground with a thud and he groans from the fall while Margeret high fived Joanie.

Some of the students chuckled at the sight while others felt bad for Pesky and wished they could help him.

Though considering the fact the Pretties were as tough as they were beautiful, that would be a bad idea while Pesky groans more when he realized he would have to get cleaned before Gym later and starts to float out of the room while he dripped with the sugery sweet beverage.

"Hehe, that was good." Latanya said.

"Yeah, now comes the next part of the plan." Margaret said as she grins.

"Like totally, just need to wait for Gym now." Joanie said while she smirks when the scene went to much later to show everyone in Gym class.

Many were doing basic warm up stuff like jumping jacks or something else while Pesky was flying with a few other fliers around the track before he noticed the pretties nearby… they gave him a signal to follow them and pesky knew that if he didn't… things would get bad so he took a second to wait for the teacher to look away and in no time… the pretties led Pesky to an abandoned shack that was mainly used for storing equipment and Pesky jolts when Joanie slammed the door to the shack shut.

"Uhhh ladies… pretty sure the teacher will wonder where we are if we don't get back so…" Pesky tried to say but his arms were gripped by Joanie.

"Oh don't worry… we won't hurt you in this case… we just want to see something real quick." Margaret said while Latanya chuckles when she pulled out a cell phone and Pesky looked worried for a moment.

"L-look at what exactly?" Pesky said which made Latanya chuckle when Margaret gripped Pesky's legs.

"Why seeing your cock of course… need to see if a small guy like you had anything worth while under the hood." Latanya said while she starts her phones camera app and looks at Margaret to keep Pesky's leg steady.

"Yeah. So like remove those pants and lets see what shrimpy is totally packing." Joanie said as she held Pesky's arms.

Pesky got wide eyes and he starts to struggle in Margaret and Joanie's hands, bullying was one thing but this was another and Latanya saw Margeret and Joanie struggling a bit to hold the small Pesky and she used a hand to grip Pesky's lower part of his outfit and she raised it and quickly gripped his underwear and aimed the camera and when the underwear was lowered, Latanya took a picture which had the flash on and her eyes widen at what she saw when Pesky had not one but two dicks and while on the small size, she smirks when she had one bit of info that Margeret and Joanie would never look up so unlike Latanya, Margeret and Joanie were more into the Mocking kind of mentality right now.

"Hehe, wow. Looks like we're in for a good treat girls." Latanya said as she chuckles.

"What do you mean?, Aside from two cocks, he is pretty puny." Margeret said while Latanya rolled her eyes.

"Let him go and I'll explain, he may have shrimpy cocks right now but what you two don't know is that he is a grower like the rest of his kind… 12 inches in fact… think about that and picture both barrels on this little guy." Latanya said while she had a half lidded look on her face.

Margaret and Joanie blinked a bit before their eyes widened after picturing Pesky Dust and his… equipment.

"Like… wow." Joanie said.

Pesky in the meantime was tearing up while Joanie looked stunned when she heard that and all he could ask was this.

"W-Why… what did I ever do to you all…" Pesky said which made Latanya roll her eyes.

"Oh don't be such a Drama queen, after seeing this I have a deal for you, do this and you might as well say bye bye to any bullying from here on out, say no and well… depending on how you act… I may or may not uploaded this pic to the internet, you're of legal age so not a crime." Latanya said which made Pesky's eyes widen and he looked at Latanya to see if he heard right while fear builds in his stomach.

"W-What?" Pesky said which made Latanya chuckle.

"I'm going to assume it's the deal thing… simply put in exchange for not tormenting you anymore, you pretty much become our pet… or toy to have sex with, either in a group or one on one, we can be understanding if you can't help missing a round or two depending on the situation like if you have a family emergency but try and ditch us while I have this and well… consider that a punishment of sorts of you try anything funny." Latanya said while Pesky blushed brightly at what Latanya said.

Joanie and Margaret look at Pesky.

"Yeah, so do as we say and we'll make your life easy. So choose wisely." Margaret said.

"Like yeah, or do you play for the other team?" Joanie said while she smirks at Pesky while Latanya smirks at the nervous Pesky.

"Easy girls… considering we have this, he won't do anything stupid, but remember Pesky… try and cross us and this picture *shakes cellphone* will go over the internet… then again this may just make you popular with the ladies hehe… anyway girls let's get going and make sure the Coach doesn't cause us issues." Latanya said while she gestures for Margaret and Joanie to follow her when she starts to exit the shack.

"Catch you later Pesky." Margaret said as she and Joanie laughed a bit as they get out of the shack.

That caused Pesky to start to cry silently when he just laid on the ground and didn't know what to do now… he would either be the Pretties pet or have his duel dicks shown on the web for all to see…

"Why… Why me…" Pesky said while the scene went to a few days later to show Pesky while he was called to the shack by Latanya and she was smirking at a blushing Pesky.

"Nice to see you here Pesky… glad to see you answered the call… so what will you do?" Latanya said which made Pesky blush.

"B-Before I answer… will you keep your word and not show that picture?" Pesky said to make sure Latanya would keep her word.

Latanya raises her eyebrow a bit.

"If you swear your loyalty to us… I give you my word that this picture will not see the light of day."

"J-Just one more thing… aside from you and the others… no one else will know about this right?" Pesky said which made Latanya smirk this time.

"Depends, can't help if we make noise but anything else… nah… cocks like that, I would like to be selfish and keep them for myself but I share with my friends at least… so aside from myself… Margeret… and Joanie… well no need to worry about others." Latanya said which made Pesky gulp.

"F-Fine… I'll take the deal…" Pesky said while he had a blush on his face.

The hippo lady of the Pretties grins in excitement.

"Excellent choice." Latanya said.

That caused Pesky to blush while Latanya smirks.

"Now then… let's see what you can do before the main event… but first…" Latanya said before she stripped from her clothing and was in the nude in front of Pesky and she had a nice round ass and C cup breasts, unlike her child self being more round, she was a fully grown sexually developed woman and had muscles and all that in all the right places and that caused Pesky to blush while he starts to get hard in his underwear and Latanya saw a large bulge under Pesky's clothing and he liked what he saw even if he didn't want to say anything.

Latanya smirked.

"Looks like someone is enjoying the sight."

Pesky blushed when he heard that and starts to undress as well and floats in front of Latanya while his cocks got hard in no time and they pointed a bit in the air and Latanya saw how big Pesky was.

Latanya licks her lips.

"Wow… with dicks like these, you can get all the ladies you want."

Pesky blushed while he rubbed the back of his head.

"More like picked on… others of my kind don't have a second dick." Pesky said since he never heard anyone else out of his family with a body like this.

"Really now? Guess that makes you one of a kind." Latanya said.

Pesky blushed while he kept quiet and Latanya smirked while the scene went to a moment later to show that Latanya was sitting on a box while she held Pesky's hair while he ate out Latanya's pussy and asshole.

"Hmmm… you're doing good so far. Just remember to get the good spot r-right… there." Latanya said before groaning as she let Pesky eat her holes out.

Pesky keeps on doing what he was doing and was really trying to please Latanya right now while he in some odd way liked the taste of her holes and keeps on eating her out more and more while Latanya held his head steady until…

Latanya throws her head back and groans before she climaxes on Pesky's face.

That caused Pesky to lap up the juices and waits for her to ride out her orgasm.

It took about 15 seconds before Latanya taps off.

"N-Not… bad." She said as she catches her breath a bit.

Pesky could only blush from that and shyly looks away though he couldn't do much with his hair being gripped.

That amused Latanya and Pesky did work her well so maybe a reward was in order…

Latanya smirked before she lifts Pesky up and leans in before giving Pesky a surprise kiss to the lips.

Pesky had wide eyes from that and was frozen in shock that and when Latanya was amused when she saw how stunned Pesky looked.

Latanya pulls her lips away.

"Hehe, surprise? Well consider that part of your reward for doing a good job."

Pesky blushed more from that before Latanya sets Pesky on the box and his cocks were pointing towards the ceiling and near Latanya's body.

Latanya smirks before she gets on her knees and looks at Pesky's dicks before grabbing one with one hand and taking the second one with the other before lightly stroking it.

Pesky groans from the feeling and he gripped the edge of the box he was on with his hands while he enjoyed Latanya's hands on his cocks… her hands were surprisingly smooth.

Latanya smirks.

"Feeling good already?" She said as she strokes Pesky's dicks more.

Pesky in turn wasn't able to stop the words coming from his mouth.

"Y-Yeah." Pesky said while he shuddered a bit from the feeling.

Latanya chuckles before she speed things up a bit for a moment before the hippo girl sticks out her tongue and starts licking the head of the first dick.

Pesky moans from that and bit his lower lip in a cute way to show he was enjoying this and had trouble holding back on the groans he made… pure virgin reactions.

Latanya chuckles before she starts licking Pesky's second dick before she uses her tongue on the tip.

Pesky's toes curl as a result and he shudders more while his cocks start to pulse in Latanya's hands.

Latanya likes what she was seeing as she kept stroking Pesky's dicks while licking one dick head before licking the other.

This keeps on going with Latanya keeping on going with her actions and Pesky just looks at Latanya with a lustful look in his eyes while he wondered what she would do next.

Latanya blinks in confusion about the look but shrugged before a moment later, she took Pesky's first dick in her mouth and starts bobbing her head with gusto as she kept stroking the second dick.

Pesky really groans from that and looked at the ceiling and just closed his eyes while he enjoyed how warm and wet Latanya's mouth was.

Latanya hums as she sucked Pesky's first dick more before she switches to the other dick and gave it the same treatment.

That caused Pesky to moan and surprisingly used a hand to pet Latanya's head, seems the pleasure really made Pesky lose control of himself and forget that he was forced into this more or less.

Latanya blinks from the petting but lets it slide as she kept alternating blowjobs to Pesky's dicks.

That resulted in Pesky letting the pleasure rise more and more while he could feel his orgasm about to hit him and had enough control to warn Latanya.

"A-About to… blow… b-both c-cocks… A-About to…" Pesky groans out while he could barely hold back his orgasm.

That's when Latanya did this surprising move by putting both of Pesky's dicks in her mouth and gave them a serious blowjob as she uses her tongue to lick both dicks.

That really surprised Pesky when he felt that and he lets out a loud groan when he came hard inside of her mouth with both dicks with surprising force and already starts filling her mouth in no time, and since she was a hippo woman, she had a large mouth so it really surprised her greatly.

Latanya muffles in surprise at the amount Pesky let out before tries to swallow the cum while waiting for Pesky to ride out his orgasm.

Though that was a failing mission for her when sperm starts to leak from Latanya's mouth and down to her breasts while Pesky's cock throbs with each shot.

' _Good grief!... How much cum can this guy have with a body this small?'_ Latanya thought as she kept drinking the load down.

Pesky keeps on riding out his orgasm before he tapped off 20 seconds later and pants for breath while he tried to recover.

Latanya took this time to drink down the rest of Pesky's load before she takes her mouth off of both dicks.

"F-Fuck… are you this… firtile?"

"M-My species are pretty virile, b-but having two dicks makes me doubly virile… could knock anyone up if they are not on the pill." Pesky said with a truthful look in his eyes.

Latanya blinks a bit after hearing that.

"Good to know. May need to stock up on birth control but luckily its my safe day."

Pesky blinks after hearing that but before he could recover much, the scene went to a minute later to see Latanya already riding both of Pesky's cocks while he was on his back on the ground and he moans and groans when he felt how tight Latanya's holes were while she had a slightly fucked up look on her face when she rides Pesky's cocks hard and fast.

"Oh fuck!" Latanya groans as she continues to bounce hard on Pesky's dicks which caused her breasts to bounce.

Pesky then surprised Latanya when he reached up while she happened to lean down and his tiny hands gripped her nipples and pinched them a bit hard though to Latanya they might as well be light squeezes thanks to how tough Latanya was.

Latanya groans from having her breasts treated like that which caused the hippo girl to bounce even harder.

That resulted in Pesky groaning and moaning more while he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer until he tossed his head back and groans loudly when he came hard inside of Latanya's pussy and ass with dick throbbing force.

Latanya tossed her head back as well as her holes tightens around Pesky's dicks before Latanya climaxed hard on them.

Pesky grits his teeth and groans while he rides out his orgasm and after 25 seconds, tapped off with a groan and laid on the ground after his hands let go of Latanya's breasts while her stomach and womb looked very bloated.

Latanya taps off as well before slightly groaning as she can feel her insides being bloated with all that cum.

"F-Fuck… you weren't k-kidding… C-Can knock up a… v-village with that much… c-cum."

"D-Don't… want to be a dad…" was all Pesky said before he passed out on Latanya, guess losing that much fluids would knock anyone out and being a virgin just now would overwhelm him in no time… not only that he was firing from two cocks do double the orgasms as well.

Latanya chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not ready to be a mom either. But you will need some training if you plan to last long." She said even though Pesky was knocked out.

Latanya then dressed herself and Pesky after using a towel to clean one another off and the day after… well…

Pesky was getting his lower cock sucked in the girls shower room while he and Margeret were in there, Pesky didn't want to go in there but Margeret wasn't having any of that and not only that, thanks to Swim class ending, many other ladies were walking around and some came close to opening the stall that Pesky and Margeret was in while the shower ran over them to help hide the sucking noises and Pesky looked fearful even if he covered his mouth but his dicks seemed to get harder at the thrill of sorts of nearly getting caught.

Margaret seemed to smirk when she realized that Pesky had a secret kink as she continues to suck Pesky's lower dick a few times.

She stroked the other one while a few women walked by.

"Oh my god, can you believe Jake tried to hit on me, I told that monkey not in a million years, I'm more into women anyway and into guys with large cocks, ladies just know what other ladies like and large cocked guys are just right for the fucking… that Spider monkey is neither." A lady said while she and a friend stopped by a the stall that Pesky and Margeret were in and Pesky looked frightened when one lady leaned against the shower door and it looked like it will fall off its hinges at any time and Pesky's cocks throbbed more at the fright.

Margaret grins as she doubles her efforts as she wonders how long Pesky can hold on to his orgasm.

"No kidding. Jake needs to learn that no means no. If he had a bigger cock, then things would be different." said another girl.

"Well to be fair, even if he did have a small dick, not saying I would know, it's just his… ugh… his personality… guy likes to get into stupid situations so even if by some miricle he dates someone… my money on it lasting a week tops… guys funny you gotta give him that." The first lady said while she shrugged her arms.

"True… I give my best wishes to the lady that ends up with him." The second lady said.

"Yeah anyway… hey whoever's in there better finish soon, I think you were in this stall for who knows how long." The woman said before she starts to pound on the door… but to Pesky's shock, Margeret keeps on sucking his cock harder while Pesky's orgasm was getting closer and closer the more the first woman knocked on the door hard.

Margaret bobs her head faster and harder as the second lady spoke up.

"You can't hog all that water in there."

Thats when the door to the stalls was opened while Pesky's eyes rolled back in his head when he heard that and when the door opened… a smirking Latanya and Joanie were seen while they looked at Pesky and Margeret while Margeret struggles to drink Pesky's load and his upper cock paints the shower wall on the other side of the stall with his sperm while Latanya chuckles at the sight.

"Told you two he fires large loads, better get ready tomorrow Joanie, your next on the breaking your holes in on those cocks after Margeret has her fun here." Latanya said while Pesky fell back and looked like he passed out which made Latanya laugh when Pesky was overloaded right now though his cocks were still hard as rocks.

Joanie was surprise at what she saw but licks her lips as she was feeling excited while Margaret kept drinking down Pesky's load.

After that, Margeret continues her fun with the knocked out Pesky and the day after back in the shack with Joanie this time…

"Hehe… come on Pesky… we both know this like isn't the most intense thing you did so why hold back now?" Joanie said while she stroked off Pesky's cocks from behind while his cocks were being filmed by a camera and the dicks were aimed at a few buckets that was set up next to them in the camera's case while the buckets were in front of the duo like Joanie was filming a porno in the shack while Pesky's mouth was gagged by a rag to kept him from speaking though he shake his head to show he didn't want this.

Joanie didn't care as she got rough with stroking Pesky's dicks as the ox girl liked how much Pesky squirmed.

For a bit this went on and without warning, Pesky groans loudly when he came hard in the air and Joanie giggles when she aimed the cocks at the buckets which start to quickly fill with Pesky's load while he twitched and what hot in Joanie's hold.

Joanie chuckles.

"That's it. Totally fill those buckets up with your seed." She said as she kept stroking Pesky's dicks.

This repeats for a bit while the door to the shack opened and Latanya and Margeret came into the room and grins at the sight when they saw a few buckets already filled.

"Hehe, nice Joanie… but I think we can make this hotter but we need you to use these and Pesky here…" Latanya said while she had three belts of various sizes which confused Pesky a bit and Joanie, being the odd one out with the low intelligence, just looked confused… however that soon changed when things went to a few minutes later to show Joanie while she was naked while she actually wore Pesky as a faux strapon with the three belts were used to hold Pesky's chest to Joanie's waist while his legs were bound to Joanie's hips and Joanie was fucking Latanya and Margeret's pussies with Pesky's cocks which made him moan into the gag when he was forced to fuck two of the three pretties while his cocks shockingly stayed iron hard.

Latanya and Margaret were moaning and groaning as they enjoyed having their pussies fucked.

Joanie grunts as she thrusts and buck her hips while making sure that Pesky's dicks hit the right spots.

Pesky just had a fucked up look in his eyes while they were rolled up into his head when he couldn't think of anything else right now besides the pleasure on his cock and his slowly approaching orgasm.

Margaret and Latanya were able to feel both dicks throb in their pussies.

"C-Come on Joanie. Thrusts those cocks harder!" Latanya said.

"D-Don't ne-need to t-tell m-me twice… b-better r-return the f-favor later s-since I'm… n-not feeling p-pleased y-yet." Joanie groans out while she keeps on thrusting Pesky's hips more and more and a minute later, she made one good thrust that caused Pesky's cocks to bust into Latanya and Margeret's wombs and Pesky groans when he came hard inside of the duo's pussies with surprising force.

Latanya and Margaret moans loudly in unison as they felt their pussies getting filled up before the duo climaxed hard on Pesky's dicks.

Pesky pants while he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan a moment later and twitched and what not while he was still strapped to Joanie.

Margaret and Latanya catches their breath after tapping off as the duo recovers a bit.

Though Joanie did pout when she saw that Pesky passed out again.

"Oh come on… I didn't even like to get to have fun yet." Joanie said while Latanya chuckles.

"Oh don't worry, remove our pet from your body and look in my backpack and you'll find something that will make up for it." Latanya said while she and Margeret stay still to recover.

Joanie blinked in confusion before she pulls Pesky's dicks out of her two friends's pussies before she removes Pesky from her body.

Once she set him down, Joanie went to Latanya's bag and looked inside.

What she found was a pair of strap on dildos that were in the bag and Latanya chuckles a few times when Joanie got them out and she saw that they were Pesky's dick size… and the strapon's had slots for a second dildo.

"Hehe, considering we need to train our pet, figured we should make sure that in case he passes out, we can still please one another so we don't get left out… now give us a moment to recover and Margeret and I will give you a good time Joanie." Latanya said while she grins at her Ox like friend.

Joanie nods her head but was still surprised at how big the dildos were.

"Okay. But like how did you get a dildo like this?"

Latanya smirks while she leaned back and moved to sit near Margaret.

"Lets just say you can be surprised what you can buy online and they were surprisingly cheap, guess not many get sizes like that so prices dropped and what not, planning to get two more later so we can really make things intense." Latanya said while she placed her hands next to her so she could sit at the edge of the box.

Joanie blinks in surprise after hearing that as Margaret was able to get up after recovering.

That caused Latanya and Margeret to equip the strap on's and had them equipped while they smirk at Joanie.

"So Joanie, you ready to get fucked hard?" Latanya said while she grins at Joanie while Margeret did the same.

Joanie grins as well.

"Totally. Give me everything you two have."

That resulted in Joanie getting on all fours while she rode the dildo on Margaret while Latanya fucked Joanie's ass and the duo were not gentle when they fucked her holes hard.

Joanie was groaning and moaning a bit loud a she was enjoying this pleasure while riding hard on Margaret's dildo.

This resulted in Latanya and Margeret fucking Joanie without any mercy, even Latanya used her hands to smack Joanie's ass cheeks while Margeret played with Joanie's breasts for quite a bit.

"Like fuck yeah!" Joanie groans as she was really loving this feeling.

This went on for a bit while Margeret and Latanya keeps on fucking Joanie more and more while they could see the telltale signs of Joanie about to cum and keeps on fucking her more and more until…

Joanie throws her head back and moans loud before she climaxed on the duo's dildos.

Margeret and Latanya keep on fucking Joanie to make her orgasm stronger while they wait for her to tap off.

Joanie's orgasm got stronger for a moment before tapping off at the 20 second mark.

That caused Margeret and Latanya to pull the dildo's free and Latanya smirks at Joanie.

"Feel better Joanie?" Latanya said while she looks at her Oxen friend.

"O-Oh yeah. Like much better." Joanie said with a content look on her face.

"Hehe, good, anyway girls lets get out of here and Joanie, bring Pesky with you after you get him dressed, can't leave him here knocked out, can't let him get sick and miss fun times after all, Margeret, you get the camera and what not and I'll take care of the buckets here." Latanya said when she gave the orders for cleanup duty.

"On it." Margaret said as she went to handle the camera as Joanie grabbed Pesky and dressed him easily thanks to Pesky being knocked out.

Pesky though lightly groans a bit in his sleep but more or less aside from Latanya making sure she wasn't seen when she dealt with the buckets, no one saw anything going on right now with the four and the scene went to a few days later with one final lemon going on with the four this time when they came back to the shack and this time there was no gimmicks for now but things were intense, Pesky was on his back for this one while Latanya and Joanie were making out while they ride Pesky's cocks and Margeret was getting her pussy eaten out by Pesky while he was powerless to stop it and he groans a bit from the feeling on his dicks while the groans were muffled by Margeret's pussy.

"Oh fuck. Keep using that tongue more." Margaret moans as she was enjoying this as Latanya and Joanie kept kissing while riding Pesky's dicks more.

Pesky just did as he was told when he keeps on eating Margeret out while he starts to lightly thrust his hips upward so his cocks hit Latanya and Joanie's cervix's hard again and again.

Latanya and Joanie groan when they were able to feel that which made the duo bounce more on Pesky's dicks as Margaret was moaning a bit loud at the pleasure.

This went on for quite a bit with Pesky just focusing on the pleasure while he fucked Joanie and Latanya more and more while he ate out Margeret's pussy more and more while he licked at some spots she liked the best and keeps on going more and more until…

Margaret throws her head back and moans loudly as she climaxed hard on Pesky's face as Latanya and Joanie groan before climaxing on Pesky's dicks.

That caused Pesky to grit his teeth but surprisingly enough he didn't cum yet and he just waits for the Pretties to ride out their orgasms.

It took a moment or so before the Pretties tapped off in unison but Joanie and Latanya still rode Pesky's dicks.

Pesky groans a bit which again was muffled from what the two of the three pretties were doing and his cocks slowly throb as time went on, though to Latanya and Joanies pleasant surprise, thanks to all the sex Pesky was having, his stamina was getting longer so that meant more fun with the fairy like being.

Joanie and Latanya were both surprised and impressed that their toy was able to last this long before they doubled their efforts so they can make Pesky climax.

That took a few more minutes though but with that, Latanya and Joanie came hard again on Pesky's cocks before he tossed his head back and groans when he came hard inside of the duo's pussys with surprising force.

Latanya and Joanie moan loudly in unison as they felt their pussies getting filled up which caused their oragsms to get stronger.

Pesky rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a loud groan and pants for breath on the ground while Margeret moved to get off his face so he could breathe properly.

Latanya and Joanie pant as well after tapping off.

"W-Wow Pesk… Y-You really… i-improved." Latanya said with a smirk.

Pesky just pants for breath which made Latanya chuckles while she looks at Margeret and gestures her to approach her for some reason while Joanie managed to catch her breath.

Margare was confused before she approaches Latanya to see what she needs.

A moment later, Latanya whispered in Margeret's ear and she looked surprised a moment later, but she grins with an excited look on her face when Latanya had Joanie and herself get off Pesky's cocks and they flopped free for a moment and Pesky pants before Margeret got Pesky's attention.

"Oh Pesky…" Margeret said which made a slightly dazed Pesky looks to see Margeret get over him and she grabbed Pesky's cocks and it looked like she was aiming them at her holes… but Pesky got a stunned look on his face when Margeret aimed BOTH dicks at her folds and a moment later, Pesky grits his teeth when Margeret starts to force Pesky's cocks into her folds.

"Oh Fuck!" Margaret groans loudly as she can feel her pussy getting stretched out.

Latanya smirks when she watched this and her and Joanie saw both cocks go deeper into Margeret's pussy and in no time, Margeret managed to get most of the dicks into her pussy, about 7 inches or so before they press up against her cervix while Pesky grits his teeth from how tight Margeret was now.

"O-Oh fuck… It's like one massive dick being inside my pussy." Margaret said.

"Hehe, yeah, figured this could be a good test run to see how well Pesky here can withstand the feeling of his cocks being in a pussy, how you feeling Margeret?, any pain?" Latanya said when she watched Margeret try to adjust to the massive dicks inside of her.

"D-Despite the… stretching… P-Peachy." Margaret said as she groans a bit.

"Hehe, great… now why don't we see how long our pet lasts when you ride his cock, Joanie and I can do the same later when we have singular turns next time but for now, looks like you get the honor of getting the duel dick virginity up a single hole." Latanya said while she grins at Margeret while she walked up to get behind her when Latanya could feel her legs and gripped Margeret's plentiful breasts from behind and fondles them to help distract the Rhino woman from any pain she could be feeling.

Margaret blushes from that action but she was feeling better before a moment later, Margaret slowly starts to ride both of Pesky's dicks in her pussy.

Pesky groans from the feeling while he just laid back and lets Margeret ride his cocks, this was a first for him in a sense and he could feel how wet Margeret's pussy was when she was getting surprisingly drenched right now while Latanya moved to pinch Margeret's nipples and Joanie, who recovered, moved to be near Margeret's folds and licked at Margeret's bud.

Margaret moans and hisses from these actions which caused the rhino girl to feel more relaxed as she rides Pesky's dicks a bit rough.

Pesky just moans and groans while he just enjoyed the pleasure more and more but again, thanks to Pesky's training, he was able to outlast Margeret who came hard on his cocks just now.

"Oh yes!" Margaret moans as she was enjoying this as she kept bouncing.

This went on for quite a bit and surprisingly Pesky was barely able to outlast Margeret again when she came hard on his cocks, either the stretched out pussy shot her stamina greatly or thanks to Pesky's cocks not getting fully stroked so to speak, he wasn't feeling as much pleasure as Margeret… though when she came Pesky's dicks start to pulse and throb in her to show he was starting to get close now.

Magaret, after tapping off, doubles her efforts as she desperately wants to feel Pesky's load filling her pussy up.

"C-Come on… Cum for me!"

That didn't take long for Pesky to follow that order when he threw his head back and came hard inside of Margeret's pussy with both barrels and Margeret's womb bloats in no time.

"I-I'm… CUMMING!" Margaret groans loudly as before she climaxed hard on top of Pesky's cocks.

That caused Pesky to groan more while he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off 20 seconds later and he pants for breath while Margeret's womb was bloated more than ever.

Margaret taps off as well as she enjoys the after glow.

"Like wow, Margaret. You look totally preggo with that much cum." Joanie said with a smirk.

"Hehe yeah, good thing I got birth control so that won't happen anytime soon, anyway Joanie, get things cleaned up, I'll help Margeret with getting off Pesky's cocks and I'll get her and Pesky cleaned and what not before we leave." Latanya said while she and Joanie help get the place cleaned after Latanya got Margeret off Pesky's cocks… all in all when the group left with Pesky being carried out by Joanie while Latanya helped a wobbling Margeret out of the shack, what they didn't know was that they were being watched by a mysterious figure and glared at the pretties with hate in their eyes and sympathy for Pesky.

"Soon Fairy… soon you won't have to deal with those bitches and no one else will as well." A female voice said which showed the figure was female before the scene fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME watching a hilarious movie of a grown man who lives with his grandma and plays video games.**

**While that went on, TME noticed the readers and nudged Atomsk once with his elbow so Atomsk could pause the movie since he had the remote.**

**Atomsk noticed before he paused the movie and spoke to the readers.**

" **Sorry everyone, was showing TME this funny old movie."**

" **Yeah but should get this intro over with so Atomsk and I can get to the movie, anyway last time Pesky Dust was pretty much forced as the Pretties sex toy in this story, but at the end of the chapter, a mysterious figure appears while seeing the pretties drag Pesky away from the usual meeting place for the girls fun and some drama is about to happen big time… Atomsk got anything to say before we start our paying client's second chapter request?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

" **Yeah, in case any of you have paid request ideas, TME and I have rules. Rule 1) TME and I only do Male/Female and Female/Female, especially futa, so No Yaoi (not against them but feel uncomfortable) and no dickgirl x male lemon scenes. Rule 2) No piss and definitely no scat scenes. Rule 3) Nothing extreme in a dark lemon that might involve blood. And lastly Rule 4) Nothing Vore related."Atomsk said.**

" **However to be fair on some things, first off with rule one, Genderbending is fine, since the male gets a female body and their brain is rewired to be female, second… yeah… just… no… on rule 2… we do not do that kind of stuff… ever… and back to Rule one again… that one is a bit iffy in some cases, definitly no dickgirl on male moments but if a woman has a strap on that is another story alltogether, read Burning Water for more details on why I said that, for rule 3, we do BDSM, and may border on lightly bloody stuff in lemons like scratch marks and what not but we don't do limb dismemberment in lemons… people may call us sick but we are not psychopaths… though in some storys the jury is still debating on that one hehe… and finally… on the vore thing… yeah… no lemons with that… though there are two acceptions, one is well… if you ever play gears of war and you see the guys getting eaten… pretty sure that's an exception moment and if something similar happens and a lemon happens inside of the creature… can't exactly call that a vore moment since we did lemons in the creature that Party bear lives in sometimes in Adventure time, and if there is vore, its used in a tasteful way like AFTER a lemon like a monster has his way with a woman and the lemon ends then just eats her or something after that if she is a generic throwaway character, can't call that vore since its just horror after a lemon." TME said to help explain the difference since there was a difference between Vore and just straight up dark horror when the lemon was done and over with.**

" **Right… my bad if I gave out some confusion there." Atomsk said.**

" **Eh no worries, pretty sure none of this will apply much here but better safe then sorry, anyway Atomsk and I are going to watch this movie more so enjoy the story, remember this is mainly a submissive Pesky Dust so don't expect him to fight back much." TME said while he waits to see if Atomsk had anything else to add.**

" **True that so let's start this story so we can get back to the movie." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah… this story starts out a few days after the figure *Appeared*..." TME said while quoting the word appeared while the scene went to Pesky while he was floating by a few lockers...**

* * *

**Collage/ Hallway/ Pesky Dust**

Pesky at this time was minding his own business while he was a little happy today, thanks to some issues with the Pretties getting in trouble with the PE teacher, a bear man to be exact, Pesky had a pretty calm day today thanks to the fact that even without the Pretties near, not many would try and mess with him since he was known more or less as the Pretties pet… not a title he would want but he would live with it since he had a pretty calm time.

Though unaware to Pesky, he was being watched by someone at a distance, the figure was shadowed over for dramatic effect but one could tell the person had a female form and a really long neck.

Though if one listened, one could hear her talking to herself about a plan that involved Pesky.

"Soon my precious Pesky, I will get you free from those 3 bitches and we can be together." Said the long neck girl.

Meanwhile with the Pretties…

Seems they were working off what they did when the PE teacher had his way with the trio and was fucking Latanya up the ass while he had a grin on his face while Margeret and Joanie sat nearby on the PE teacher's desk in the nude while Latanya was bend over the middle part so the PE teacher could fuck her first.

"Hehe, you three bitches think you can cause gym equipment to be destroyed on my watch, think again while I take out the cut of my pay to replace it from your fucking holes." The PE teacher said while he humped Latanya at a harder rate, while he wasn't as big as Pesky, he was at a respectable 9 to 10 inches in length and 2 in width and was using a hand to smack Latanya's ass hard between every few smacks to her round ass.

Latanya groans loudly from these actions as Margaret and Joanie watched.

Joanie was even rubbing her folds lightly which made the PE teacher chuckle darkly.

"Damn you bitches are real sluts aren't you, enjoying getting it up the ass and watching a friend take it up the ass." the PE teacher said while he keeps on fucking Latanya harder then ever to mess with her.

Latanya moans this time as her ass tightens on the PE teacher's dick while Margaret rubs her folds as well.

The PE teacher chuckles while he keeps his actions up more and more while he could feel Latanya's ass tightening on his cock more and more until…

Latanya moans loudly before she climaxed from her ass.

The PE teacher groans, pushed his cock balls deep in Latanya's asshole and snarls when he filled her ass up with a pretty big load.

"G-GAAAH!, TAKE IT ALL YOU FUCKING WHORE!" The PE teacher growled deeply while he held Latanya's ass to his pelvis while he keeps on unloading more inside of her ass.

Joanie and Margaret blushes as they kept watching as Latanya's climax got stronger as she waits for the teacher to tap off.

When he did with a deep growl 20 seconds later, he surprised Latanya when he turned her onto her back on the Desk and spreads her legs and with his cock pulled out of Latayna's ass, the PE teacher grins lustfully when he looks at Latanya.

"Hehe, don't think I'm done anytime soon just because I'm a large belly bear, I'm the PE teacher for a damn reason and train to have stamina to last so buckle up bitch, I'm not stopping till I fill all three of your holes!" The PE teacher growled before he forced his cock balls deep into Latanya's pussy and barraged her pussy in no time flat while he had his hands grip her ankles with an iron grip so she couldn't break free.

Margaret and Joanie were surprised when they saw this.

Latanya was groaning loudly from having her pussy pounded.

"F-FUCK!" She groans before her toes curled a bit.

While this happened, Pesky had an eyesmile on his face when he ate his food and while he did wonder where the Pretties were, he wasn't complaining.

All in all, most of the day went pretty well with Pesky though that would change when he got a note that was calling him to the shack and Pesky sighs when he thought it was too good to be true.

Granted the note didn't have the Pretties's handwriting but it could have been written by someone ordered to give a massage for the Pretties… happened before it can happen again and Pesky didn't want to risk their wrath so he floats to the shack after he put his stuff away.

When he got there, he floats into the shack and floats in the center of the room.

"Latanya?, Margeret?, Joanie?... I'm here, where are you?" Pesky said while he was unaware of a figure walking behind him which resulted in the figure gripping Pesky from behind while some kind of rag was placed over their face and with Pesky getting wide eyes, he tried to struggle but a moment later he starts to pass out when he breathed something funny on the rag and all he heard before he blacked out was one sentence.

"You're safe now." the figure said with a womanly voice before Pesky's vision passed out offically and some time passed to who knows how long with the Pretties coming to the shack while the trio limped a bit thanks to how hard the PE teacher fucked them.

"D-Damn… gotta say if Pesky is a good fuck toy, than that PE teacher is the opposite with making us his bitches, guess we should make sure not to go overboard again with that weight equipment otherwise we may not be able to give ourselves a good time with Pesky… all in favor of just giving him a day off and starting strong tomorrow?, say I." Latanya said while she limped a bit harder then the others since the PE teacher fucked her ass twice before he went to the others, he gave birth control to them as well so no issues would happen down the line so all they needed to do was just relax today.

"I/Like I." Margaret and Joanie said as they limped as well.

When they got in the shack, they saw something a bit off, for starters they saw a camera and a note on it and when Latanya saw that she looks at Margeret and Joanie.

"Hey did either of you set this up?" Latanya said when she walked to the camera and got the note off it which all it said was *Watch me.*

"No." Margaret said.

"Totally not me." Joanie said with a confused look.

"Huh… wonder what's on it." Latanya said before she opened the side where the screen was and when Joanie and Margeret got closer to look at the screen on the camera, Latanya pressed play and when the screen lit up, they saw a very different room, it looked like a differently set up shed with a lot of books around and they saw a naked pesky while he was knocked out and his hands were tied up to the ceiling while he hanged low enough so that his feet barely touched the ground.

"What the? That's Pesky. But why is he like that?" Margaret said.

"No clue, shut it, I think I see someone." Latanya said while a woman walked on screen, thanks to how far back the camera was, everyone saw a Giraffe woman in the nude it seems when she got undress off camera while she stands near the knocked out Pesky… the woman looked familiar but where could Latanya put her finger on it… she had B cup breasts, a petite looking body, had red lipstick on her lips, but nothing else.

"What the?... why does she look familiar?" Latanya said while she said it lowly so that she wouldn't interrupt the woman who just smiles slightly at the camera.

"Hello Latanya, Margeret, Joanie… been awhile had it?... I can see that you three bitches are tormenting others as usual... really makes it easy for what I'm going to do later when my dear Pesky wakes from his nap." The Giraffe woman said before she takes a moment to think.

"Ah… but you may not remember me, so why don't I give a reminder… I'm Ingrid, one of the many you humiliated, ridiculed, and tormented over the years… granted you may not remember me but I remember you three… Latanya, the bitch of a leader who doesn't have a heart or soul… Margeret, the bitch yes man of the group who just goes with what Latanya says… but that is no match for Joanie and her dumbassery who just mimics what Latanya or Margeret does and just joins the two like a lost puppy… well guess what… while you were busy with the PE teacher, I swiped a few things so you couldn't force Pesky here into being your pet anymore… try checking your backpacks if you have them… you maybe missing certain items that maybe important to you." Ingrid said while she takes a minute to stay quiet.

The Pretties, who were pissed at the insults, all blinked before they checked their backpacks.

To their shock they were missing their phones, wallets, and other picture based holders and chuckling was heard a minute later.

"Well just in case you didn't take this time to look and just stood there while you wondered what was missing… broke into your lockers, stole your phones and wallets and other things there that could hold pictures and pretty much got rid of any where you had pictures of Pesky and his magnificent cocks, and to make sure you don't go anywhere like the police or princapal, remember you three are the most notorious troublemakers in school… I could say I was forced to make a sick movie by the three of you and that would make anyone believe me… hehe, guess it goes to show that being a bitch can have its downsides." Ingrid said while she smirks at the Camera while Pesky groans a bit in his sleep.

"Hehe, wonder what he is dreaming of… anyway I'll let Pesky go after I talk him into joining me on getting payback on the three of you bitches… heard that Pesky isn't the strongest of his species ability wise… but pretty sure he can at least give the three of you nightmares that can make you go insane with what you put him through… now if you'll excuse me, I got some convincing to do." Ingrid said before she walked to the camera and picked it up and turned off the recording a moment later which left a blank screen for the Pretties to look at.

"That bitch!" Margaret said as Joanie didn't like this.

Latanya was about to throw the camera to the ground but she did notice something.

"Hold on…" Latanya said while she restarts the video and looks at the time stamp.

"This was made 20 minutes ago and considering this camera is here she and Pesky can't be far... that bitch can't be far with our pet, pics or not we own that duel dicked fairy and I doubt she could carry him far without people seeing her… come on girls lets get going, we got a fairy to rescue and phones to get back if they were not smashed." Latanaya while she turned to walk out of the room while she had the camera in hand when she may have an idea on where to look based on what she saw on screen, she just had to make sure of the direction first.

Margaret and Joanie had determined looks on their faces before they followed Latanya so they can help save their toy.

Meanwhile a few minutes ago in another location…

"U-Ugh…" Pesky groans while he opened his eyes and saw he was alone in some kind of room, he tried to move his arms when they were over his head but they were tied to some kind of pillar by pretty strong ropes, he then looked around and saw that he was in some kind of shed, not the shack from earlier, probably one of those newer ones made recently.

He also felt a draft and looks down and blushed when he saw he saw naked… though alarming he didn get used to the feeling fast and sweatdrops.

"Wonder if I'm growing numb to all this." Pesky said to himself while he looks around again and heard a door open and saw a Giraffe woman enter the room and she saw that Pesky was awake and she looked pretty happy.

"Ah, I see that you're finally awake." Ingrid said before getting close to Pesky.

"Uh… yeah… who are you and why am I like this?... you friends with that person who knocked me out or did Latanya and the others break their promise about keeping quiet about this and they bring you into this?" Pesky said while he was worried about the later half.

Ingrid shook her head.

"My name is Ingrid and I'm actually the one that knocked you out. Also, I'm not working with those bitches but I know what they've been doing to you."

Pesky blinks at that and was a bit confused.

"Uh… OK?... one… why knock me out and two, how do you know?, granted the Pretties and I were not exactly subtle but I've been bullied less because of them so you could say this is the lesser of two evils so to speak." Pesky said while Ingrid chuckles a bit.

"Oh don't you worry… first off its to keep this place secret… going to do the same and take you back to that shack later if things don't go well here so my hideout isn't found, and as for the lesser of two evils?... really?... they use you for their own pleasure and don't worship those beautiful cocks that you have… if it was me I would please those dicks without question… so powerful looking… such full balls… such a nice guy… and I already got rid of those pictures that they have of you so you don't have to worry about being their pet anymore." Ingrid said while Pesky blushed a bit at that… though the knockout seemed a bit overkill… why bring him here just to let him know about that instead of talking to him at the shack about that?

"Okay but why not tell me this at the shack?" Pesky said.

"Well can't have our talk interrupted, besides I just left a camera a bit ago in the shack so pretty sure those three bitches are looking at it right now and know that you are no longer under their control and can help me get revenge on them." Ingrid said while she gave Pesky an eyesmile.

Though Pesky did look a bit confused.

"Revenge?... did they do something to you?" Pesky asked since he never heard about Ingrid before now, it was like she never existed to him.

Ingrid frowns.

"You have no idea. And even then, they would still forget me."

"I... see?... look why am I tied up and naked?, if this was just a talk about revenge, why tie me up like this?" Pesky said which made Ingrid eyesmile a moment later.

"Well can't have you try anything in case those bitches really have their claws in you, they would do anything after all so making you hostile to others would be up there in the messed up department, not only that pretty sure they would have at least did something to keep you from going to other ladies, I mean with cocks like those, you would have any lady at your beck and call so why hide them?" Ingrid said which made Pesky frown a bit.

"Well while its true that they did bully me in the past, its not like that now, granted they use me as nothing more then a toy but the bullying that happened to me in the past is pretty much gone so why fight it?... I mean up until now today everything was pretty peaceful until you showed up and whats to stop the Pretties from getting another picture or something?" Pesky said which caused Ingrid to chuckle a bit darkly.

"Well… that's where you come in… I heard your kind has the ability to manipulate dreams and though I heard you are not very strong on a large scale level, pretty sure you can manipulate dreams on individual people and force people to sleep and cause them to experience terrors like no other." Ingrid said while unaware to the duo, the Pretties surprisingly enough were walking up to the shed somehow and Latanya was about to grab the handle of the door but the trio and Ingrid heard Pesky chuckling a bit oddly for some reason.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Ingrid said as the pretties were confused when they heard the laughter.

Pesky took a minute to calm himself before he looks at Ingrid.

"Hehe… sorry… it's just from what it sounds like you just want to get back at them for what they did and want to use me to do it no matter the cost… I'll admit that my powers compared to my siblings may be weaker… but what makes you think I'll stoop to your level or the Pretties level?" Pesky cryptically said while he gave Ingrid a serious look at the moment.

Ingrid blinks at the question.

"And why not? They treat you like dirt and never regard your feelings. So why not give them a taste of their own medicine?"

Pesky chuckles again before he looks at Ingrid with a slight grin on his face.

"Really?... so you are telling me to lower myself to be like them?... like you?... you knocked me out and forced me here, trying to talk me into getting back at them when you yourself can't do much from what it seems… you want to know WHY I don't stoop to their level?... its because at the end of the day I'm a better person then they are… not because I don't fight back… not because I'm just being patient… but because after I graduate I won't have to see them again and no amount of blackmail will keep that from happening… thanks to them I'm getting a lot of experience here with sex so its not like I can't… have fun with others since I know I can last a long time... I'm not tied down to the past like you are, and lets face it, after all this happened I'm treated a lot better here since as long as I play ball with the Pretties, they don't treat me like shit... so lets be real here… is this to help me or just you trying to spite the Pretties since it seems to me, you are just bitter about how they treated you in the past and just don't like the fact that they treated me better then you… I won't lie, after awhile I got used to this and are pretty much using the Pretties to help boost my confidence but I know I can never overpower them so I let them use me… after all why fight it and go back to how things were where I am pretty much treated like crap?... at least I get it on with three beautiful women daily… though I won't lie their personalities really need work, but as long as I just go with what they like, they won't cause me issues… so sorry but no… I won't help with any revenge of yours since it wouldn't work for me in the long run." Pesky said while Ingrid looked more and more angered as Pesky spoke.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm trying to help you and this is the thanks I get?!" Ingrid said.

Pesky chuckles lightly while he looks at Ingrid.

"Help?, sure getting rid of those pics would help but they can just get me sooner or later and take more so why fight it?, sorry but considering you and the Pretties are on the same level, I might as well go for the evil that I know won't harm me since as you said, I got pretty good dicks and I really doubt the Pretties would be dumb enough to do anything to have me keep away from them… threats are one thing, going through with it is another." Pesky said while Ingrid looked livid.

"W-Why… you… fine you want same level… you got it!" Ingrid said when she pulled out a needle from her pocket, she had to get dressed to walk the camera to the Pretties shack, and moved to Pesky and stuck the needle into his neck which made him grit his teeth and Pesky felt something get injected into his body a moment later and Ingrid pulled the needle out of Pesky's neck.

"W-What the?... what did you just…" Pesky muttered while his body felt heated and in no time his cocks were iron hard, painfully so with thick veins on the sides.

That caused Ingrid to chuckle while she starts to get undressed.

"I'm giving you what you want. Just thought I would give you a nice… boost." She said with a grin.

Pesky just groans when he felt more heated and his cocks throb hard while Ingrid got undressed though unknown to her, Latanya, Margeret, and Joanie had entered the shed and were watching things from a distance to see what would happen since Pesky was just injected with something.

The Pretties did show a bit of concern for Pesky as Ingrid got completely nude in front of him.

"I may not stack up to those dumb bitches but I can still please you and hopefully change your mind on not joining me." Ingrid said before doing a sexy pose.

All Pesky could do was groan while his cocks looked like they hurt from how hard they were thanks to what he was injected with and with Ingrid posing like that, it only made the pain worse.

Ingrid chuckles.

"Want me to make you better?" She said before doing another pose like she was taunting him.

Pesky blushed before he chuckles.

"H-Hehe… d-do what you want… not like I got a real choice since you have to lock me up to have a good time." Pesky said when he messed with Ingrid a bit.

Ingrid frowns.

"We'll see about that." She said before she grabbed both cocks with two of her hands before she slowly stroke them.

Pesky groans from that while his cocks throbbed in Ingrid's hands while she felt his dicks getting stroked.

Ingrid smirks since she got Pesky in her hands before Ingrid lowers her neck a bit till her head was in front of the first dick before the young giraffe starts licking it after sticking out her tongue.

Pesky groans more from the feeling while his upper and lower dick started to leak with precum.

Ingrid mentally chuckles as she kept licking the first dick before licking up the precum and hums at the taste before licking the other dick while stroking them both.

This went on for a bit while the Pretties looked on while Pesky groans and moans more from the feeling while his cocks throbbed more and more as time went on.

The Pretties were feeling a bit wet when they saw Pesky's dicks throbbing as they watched but three had these thoughts.

' _Like so unfair.'_ Joanie thought.

' _If only we can bust that dumb giraffe and save our toy.'_ Margaret thought.

" _Need to figure out where that bitch put the key first before we get Pesky out of here… though sticking around and seeing what happens would be interesting and can get that bitch to talk when she is weakened."_ Latanya thought before she gestured for Joanie and Margeret to wait until she gave a signal to strike.

The duo nod their heads as Ingrid continues her actions before she opens her mouth and swallows Pesky's first dick without trouble thanks to her long neck.

Pesky really groans from the feeling while his dicks throbbed more when he felt his upper dick get fully taken into Ingrid's mouth but she never gagged once thanks to her gag reflex not kicking in.

Ingrid moans at the taste of her first dick before she starts to bob her head on Pesky's upper dick while stroking the lower dick more.

Pesky moans while his dicks throbbed more and more, and a few minutes later, Pesky tossed his head back and groans when he unloads a shocking amount of sperm into Ingrid's mouth and onto her body when the lower cock shot sperm onto Ingrid's breasts and body.

Ingrid muffles in surprise at how much Pesky let out before she drinks down the first load while shuddering as she feels her body being covered.

Pesky rides out his orgasm before he groans when he tapped off and pants for breath while he felt Ingrid clean his cock off.

Ingrid moans as she made sure Pesky's upper dick was clean before taking her mouth off.

"Hmmm, delicious." She said while licking her lips.

Pesky just pants for a bit thanks to the serum working its way more into his system and his eyes cloud over with more lust which was shown on Pesky's body when his cocks looked harder then ever.

Ingrid smirks.

"Now time for more fun." She said before turning around and had her holes rub on Pesky's cocks, mainly his dickheads.

That caused Pesky to pant while he could do nothing when he watched Ingrid have her fun when she got his lower cock lubed with her pussy juice.

It was only a moment before Ingrid lowers body and forced her holes to swallow Pesky's dicks before groaning.

Pesky groans from the feeling when he felt his cocks going deeper and deeper into Ingrid's pussy, unlike the Pretties though, Ingrid had some trouble taking them fully when Ingrid stopped moving when she felt Pesky's dicks hit her cervix and Pesky still had quite a bit left outside of her… 4 inches or so which made Pesky smirk a bit.

"W-What's wrong?... scared… of my cocks going too deep?... the Pretties maybe bitches to me but they can really take these cocks… all 12 inches… even if I bust into their wombs." Pesky said when he was unaware of the Pretties in the room and didn't know they were listening to him.

The Pretties felt pride and they didn't even care if Pesky call them bitches.

Ingrid though got angry.

"Oh yeah?... I'll show them!" She said before she forced her holes to take more of Pesky's cocks not matter the discomfort.

Though that was easier said then done because thanks to the size of Pesky's cock in her pussy had trouble getting into Ingrid's womb, seems her cervix was not used to cocks of Pesky's size.

Ingrid though didn't care as she still tries to force herself to take more of Pesky's cocks.

After a few large bounces, Ingrid's cervix couldn't take much more and just gave in and in no time, Ingrid felt her womb get rammed by Pesky's cock when he went balls deep into her though a large bulge was formed in Ingrids womb as a result.

"O-Oh fuck." Ingrid groans as she tries to adjust for a moment.

Pesky takes that time to look on while he was slightly impressed Ingrid managed to get his cocks that deep… though it looked like Ingrid was having trouble adjusting.

' _Fuck… didn't think his cocks would be THAT huge. But I can't look weak.'_ Ingrid thought as she adjust a bit more.

Pesky just waits while he felt more clarity when the lack of action caused him to be more aware of his surroundings and blinks when he saw the Pretties nearby, granted they were in the shadows but Pesky saw Latanya making a shushing gesture and points at her watch… she was telling him to hold out and they would strike soon when Ingrid was weakened more… that caused Pesky to nod lightly when he got the idea and just looked back to Ingrid to see how she was doing.

It wasn't long before Ingrid was fully adjusted on Pesky's cocks.

"A-Alright… gonna… s-start moving now." She said before Ingrid slowly starts to bounce on Pesky's dicks.

Pesky groans while his toes curl when he felt that and watched Ingrid's bouncing ass bounce when she took his cock again and again while she was slowly getting adjusted to his cocks as time went on.

Ingrid grunts and groans as she continues to bounce on Pesky's dicks as Ingrid starts to get use to it little by little.

A few minutes later, Ingrid moans while her tongue hanged out of her mouth when she really starts to ride Pesky's cock while he pants more and more and the Pretties could tell he was getting close.

' _This is gonna get messy.'_ The trio thought as Ingrid moans more with each bounce.

"Oh fuck!" Ingrid groans with a fucked up look on her face.

"O-Oh f-fuck is r-right… g-going to c-cum soon!... y-you g-gotta get up now!" Pesky warned when he could feel his orgasm about to hit him hard.

Ingrid got the warning but… she still kept riding on Pesky's dicks faster and harder now.

That caused Pesky to moan before he tossed his head back and yelled when he came hard inside of Ingrid's pussy and ass and his loads made her stomach and womb bloat while his pelvis and the ground got dirty when his sperm overflowed from Ingrid in no time.

Ingrid moans loudly with ecstasy as her face looks a bit fucked up as she climaxed hard on Pesky's dicks.

While that happened, the Pretties moved to the side and Latanya gave Margeret and Joanie the signal to restrain Ingrid so Latanya could use a tool in the shed she found to free Pesky.

The duo nodded before they went and grabbed Ingrid before the giraffe girl could even respond.

When that happened, Pesky saw Latanya approaching with a crowbar and used it to break the chains when she used some leverage to snap the chains easily and Pesky's arms were freed which allowed Pesky to rub his wrists while a stunned Ingrid starts to come to her senses while Joanie restrained the Giraffe woman in a bear hug of sorts.

"Thanks Latanya." Pesky said while he felt his hands go back to normal after being slightly numb.

"Hehe, don't mention it but I'm sure you'll be thanking us again later but now… what to do with her?" Latanya said as she looks at Ingrid.

"Damn it! How did you find us?!" Ingrid said.

"We found your camera and I found out in the image where you were, granted we had to look at various places but the pillar you tied Pesky to is a giveaway, I mean the new ones have these support beams in them after all." Latanya said while she looks at Pesky.

"So Pesky?... what do you want to do since Ingrid did kidnap you?" Latanya said while Pesky looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… considering I'm still feeling the effect of what she shot into me, what do you want to me to do to her?... I'm not one for payback after all so why not let the expert handle the punishment?" Pesky said with a small smile on his face.

Ingrid was shocked.

"No Pesky come on. You can't do that."

"Hey I'm not the payback getting type remember?... might as well leave it to the pros?... though I do have one idea since I am curious since not even the Pretties would do this… but why not trying and taking both my cocks in one hole?... if you do, pretty sure you can walk away right?" Pesky suggests while the group was surprised by that for different reasons.

"W-What?" Ingrid said with a surprised look.

"Like wow." Joanie said with wide eyes.

The Pretties, though shocked, didn't know why Pesky suggested that or where was he going with this.

Pesky noticed the looks and gave them a half lidded look.

"She kidnapped me, pumped me with drugs which did lose some effect thanks to how hard I came and pretty much tried to get me to her level… you think a bit of payback is not worth it?" Pesky said while Latanya chuckles a bit.

"Damn Pesky… seems we are rubbing off on you a bit." Latanya said while she gestured for Joanie to approach since she had Ingrid in a bear hug still.

Joanie nodded before she approached the duo while still holding a now struggling Ingrid.

This resulted in Latanya having Joanie placing Ingrid on a nearby box that was pretty long and Latanya moved to have Ingrid tied up ao she couldn't move and her legs were held apart by Joanie and Margeret to keep her from kicking her feet.

Ingrid though still struggled

"N-No… untie me now!"

That caused Latanya to chuckle while she looks at Pesky.

"All yours Pesky… give it to her good." Latanya said while she grins at this Pesky, but with him being drugged right now, he was pretty much being fueled by lust and ignored Latanya so he could rub his cocks against Inrid's folds.

Ingrid lightly groans and wanted to desperately escape but it was obviously futile as Margaret and Joanie grins at the sight.

A moment later, a drugged up Pesky pretty much fucked it and after aiming his cocks carefully, he rammed himself as deep as he could and as luck would have it, both cocks hit home and he busts through Ingrid's cervix in no time while his massive cocks stretched her out wider then anything Ingrid took before now.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Ingrid groans loudly from the big penetration as she feels her pussy being fully stretched out.

Pesky groans when he ignored the scream and enjoyed the feeling on his cocks while the Pretties watching, saw Pesky pretty much shove his entire cocks up Ingrid's pussy like he said… guess drugs were a powerful inhibition eraser.

"Wow… talk about some powerful drugs." Margaret said with a surprised look.

"No kidding, Pesky wouldn't do this normally unless stuff like that was used." Latanya said while she watched Pesky pull his hips back and his cocks slipped free before he thrusts his hips and in no time his cocks barraged Ingri's pussy again and again.

Ingrid's eyes widened before she starts to groan loud a few times as a bit of tears leaked from her eyes.

Though no one really cared and Pesky in his current state could only feel how good Ingrid was when he fucked her harder and faster as time went on.

Ingrid continues to groan more loudly before a moan or two escape from her mouth.

That caused Pesky to thrust his hips harder and harder while his cocks were able to slip in easier while he could feel his orgasm slowly getting closer while he could feel Ingrid slowly getting close as time went on until…

Ingrid groans loudly before she climaxed hard on top of Pesky's dicks.

Pesky grits his teeth before he yelled and came hard inside of Ingrid and her womb bloats to a large level before Pesky tapped off 20 seconds later and he pants for breath while looking greatly relieved.

Ingrid collapsed a bit on the box as Latanya chuckled.

"Damn Pesk, it looks like you may have knocked that bitch up with how much cum you let out."

Pesky pants for breath while he looks at Latanya.

"W-Well… don't want that… got some birth control?" Pesky asked while he keeps panting for breath while his cocks were pulled free from Ingrid's pussy and Pesky's sperm flowed from her and onto the ground while Pesky's cocks were still iron hard… looks like Pesky would be turned on for a long time it seems.

The Pretties licked their lips a bit at the sight.

"Oh don't worry, we got plenty. But it seems we need to give your cocks some… special attention. Right girls?" Latanya said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." Margaret said as she lightly grabbed Pesky's upper dick before stroking it.

Pesky groans while Joanie brought over a smaller box so Pesky could lay on it which resulted in Ingrid, after she recovered from what just happened, looked over to see all three pretties licking and sucking various parts of Pesky's cocks while he groans from the feeling.

Ingrid blushes at the sight while feeling jealous as Joanie helped herself to Pesky's balls as Margaret handled the lower dick and Latanya with the upper.

Pesky shuddered while his dicks throbbed a bit from their actions.

That made the Pretties double their efforts as they kept pleasing Pesky's two dicks and balls.

This went on for a bit while Pesky could feel his load building more and more while he starts to pant which showed he was really getting close… a bit more and his cocks would blow their loads.

That made the Pretties use their tongues to lick both the heads and tips with Latanya and Margaret licking both upper and lower dicks while Joanie helped out.

Pesky grits his teeth and tossed his head back and groans when he fires his loads into the air and its starts to rain down on the Pretties and somehow not on himself luckily enough.

The Pretties moan as they can feel Pesky's cum hitting their bodies as they please his cocks more.

This resulted in Pesky riding out his orgasm and panting when he felt his cocks getting clean but his dicks were still iron hard which showed Pesky wouldn't go down unless the big guns were used.

After making sure that their bodies were clean, Latanya chuckles.

"Well girls, looks like we're gonna have to pull out the big guns."

That caused Joanie and Margeret to smirk before the Pretties start to strip while Ingrid watched while Pesky had a blush on his face when the Pretties looked at his cocks with lustful looks.

"So, who gets first dibs?" Margaret said as Ingrid whimpers when she couldn't believe this was happening.

This resulted in the Pretties and Pesky missing a few classes when Pesky lasted for a long time, and after forcing Ingrid to take a birth control, the group, with Pesky resting on Latanya's shoulder, were getting ready to leave while Latanya smirks at the tied up Ingrid who was forced to go a few more rounds with Pesky and had sperm here and there on her body.

"Hehe, I must say this was pretty interesting, granted seems we see Pesky in a better light and thanks to you we need a new pet… but I believe you will fit the bill for one reason and one reason only." Latanya said while she smirks at Ingrid.

Ingrid didn't like that grin before frowning.

"And what's that?"

"Simple… you gave the proof yourself… I mean we got you on camera having Pesky captured and your smart… somewhat… so you do the math." Latanya said while she showed Ingrid the Camera… that caused Ingrid's eyes to widen since she thought the Pretties would smash it or something in anger.

"No." Ingrid said as she pales greatly.

"Oh yeah… chances are we can have Pesky have fun with us at anytime even without the blackmail… but you… well we do need a pet so we can test out the more intense stuff… welcome to the group… Ingrid was it?... you'll be really pleased in a lot of ways… oh and just to let you know the PE teacher is going to need his cock sucked every day since he gets pissed easily unless his balls are drained daily… we will let him know you are coming." Latanya said before she pockets the camera and looks at Margeret and Joanie.

"Come on girls, we got to get Pesky cleaned and what not before we head home." Latanya said while she gestured for the Pretties to follow her and left a tied up Ingrid behind.

"Oh and we will send someone to get you after we are done getting cleaned and eat… though thats if they don't want a good time with you first… and don't worry… I know a guy with a cock bigger then Pesky's since the Guy is a T-Rex… I'm sure he won't mind helping you for a good time." Latanya said before she laughed when she and the Pretties left Ingrid in the shed alone.

Ingrid's eyes widened after hearing this.

"This can't be happening."

The scene then went to a few days later, this time showing the Pretties while they were smiling at the PE teacher while he facefucked Ingrid without mercy.

"So as you can see teach, Ingrid here lost a bet and now has to suck you off once a day for now and more, I hope this makes up for the equipment and if you want to have fun with us as well, just give us a call alright?" Latanya said while she and the two other Pretties smile at the Coach.

The Coach chuckles as he face fucks Ingrid more.

"Hehe, oh I'll definitely call you ladies for more fun and this here definitely makes up for the equipment damage."

"Hehe good… anyway teach, unless you want us to stick around we might as well leave you to have fun with Ingrid, just make sure she has a note so she won't have issues with classes." Latanya said while she smirks at the PE teacher.

The Coach chuckles.

"Oh she'll get a note alright. However…" He said before gesturing Latanya to get closer.

Latanya raised an eyebrow when she did so but when she did, the PE teacher gripped her on the back of the head and kissed her deeply which made her blush before she returned the kiss for a moment and waits for the PE teacher to let her go.

Joanie and Margaret were surprised by this sight as the PE teacher didn't let go of Latanya as he kept the kiss up before sliding his tongue in her mouth.

Latanya groans from that and keeps letting the PE teacher kiss her while the PE teacher got closer and closer to cumming right now Ingrid's throat and mouth until…

The coach groans in Latanya's mouth as he climaxed hard inside Ingrid's mouth and throat making Ingrid gag a bit.

Latanya saw that and keeps the kiss up while she waits for the PE teacher to ride out his orgasm.

It took about 15-20 seconds before the coach taps off and pulls his lips away from Latanya.

"Hehe, always wanted to do that." He said with a grin.

Latanya blushed a bit before she chuckles.

"Hehe, careful teach, what will your wife say if she heard this." The Hippo woman said while she grins at the PE teacher.

"Hehe, what she doesn't know won't hurt me. And I don't want anything bad happen to that pretty face of yours." The coach said with a smirk as he uses his hand to stroke Latanya's cheek.

Latanya chuckles at that before she moved away from the PE teacher.

"Alright, Alright, ease up on the flirting coach, already got a man on our end and we share him around, but if you want any extra fun give me or the others a call, enjoy the pet we got you for now." Latanya said before she and the others left the room which left Ingrid with the PE teacher who smirks when he pulled her head off his cock.

"Hehe, now then… lets see how well you take it when I fuck your ass so hard you won't be sitting right for a week." The PE teacher said with a hardon like no other which Ingrid saw.

Ingrid was trying to catch her breath but her eyes when she heard that.

' _Oh… shit.'_ Was all that she thought.

The scene fades to black when the sound of pleased grunts, groans, and moans filled the office before the scene fully fades to black when the PE Teacher had the time of his life with his new pet.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 2.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Intro and Outro erased for possible legal reasons, see more on FFN version.**

* * *

**Elmore/ College/ Pesky**

The scene showed that some time has passed since Pesky was kidnapped by Ingrid and saved by the Pretties.

Currently Pesky was eating out Latanya while she was laying back on a barrel while he had his hands on her ass when he was called out for another good time… now one may ask WHY Pesky is doing what he is doing but the honest fact of the matter is… he was addicted to the sex he was getting so while not forced, he couldn't say no when one of the Pretties wanted a good time.

"Oh fuck yeah Pesk! Don't stop!" Latanya groan as she was enjoying having her pussy eaten out.

Pesky had no issues doing this when he made sure his tongue went in and out of her pussy again and again and deeply as well.

Latanya was moaning and groaning loudly from that action before she plays with her breasts a bit.

This went on for a bit while Pesky could feel Lantanya getting closer and closer until…

Latanya groans loudly as she tossed her head back before climaxing on Pesky's face.

Pesky lapped up the juices and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have issues while he waits for Latanya to ride out her orgasm.

Latanya kept climaxing for about 15 seconds before she finally taps off and pants for breath.

Pesky pulled his face away from Latanya's pussy and he used a hand to wipe his face clean while he moved his clothes up and lowered his underwear to show his two cocks which got hard in no time.

Latanya, after tapping off, was able to see that before licking her lips as she used her hands to spread her folds and ass cheeks open.

This resulted in Pesky aiming his cocks at her ass and pussy before he pushed himself inside of her and grits his teeth when he did so while a door opened nearby to show a tired looking Joanie and Margeret, the time was more or less after college was over for the day so the group stopped by the shack and it looked like after Latanya, Margeret or Joanie would have their fun with Pesky for a pick me up before they left.

Not only that, thanks to how used to the sex with the trio he was, he just kept fucking Latanya without slowing down when he thrusts his hips hard and fast while his tiny feet were on the box so he could have some leverage when he fucked Latanya harder then ever when she liked it rough.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Latanya moans before wrapping her legs around Pesky.

This went on or a bit while Margeret and Joanie talks a bit about their day when they wait for their turn like graduation day when it slowly approaches for the four and many others, thanks to Pesky's brain, he was able to earn more then enough credits to pass all his classes, and it ironically went with the Pretties graduation as well… the graduation would be a week from now.

"So Margaret, what are you like, gonna do after graduation?" Joanie said.

"No clue, got a major in history and a minor in english, may apply for a job at a history museum or something." Margeret said when she sat next to Joanie to watch Pesky fuck Latanya nonstop while Pesky worked up a sweat with his little body.

"That's totally cool. Wish I like, know what to do." Joanie said as she kept watching while Latanya was moaning and groaning loudly.

"Well you still have time, aren't your folks rich people or something?" Margeret said while she looks at Joanie while Pesky keeps on fucking Latanya more and more while she felt her orgasm getting closer and closer until…

Latanya groans loud as she tossed her head back before climaxing hard on Pesky's dicks as Latanya's holes tightens around them.

That caused Pesky to groan when he came hard inside of Latanya's ass and pussy with serious force, filling her with his load again.

Latanya's orgasm got stronger as she enjoys this sensation before taps off between 20-25 seconds.

Pesky tapped off a bit after that and pants for breath while Joanie and Margeret looked excited when their turns were next.

Latanya panted before chuckling.

"H-Hehe, another fantastic load Pesk. You really improved after all these years." She said with a smirk.

"H-Hehe… w-well I h-had good p-partners." Pesky said while he pants for breath while not aware of Margeret and Joanie getting naked behind him.

"Oh Pesky." Margaret said in a sing song voice.

Pesky jolts before he looks back nervously at the duo.

"H-Hehe… mind giving me a minute to recover?" Pesky said while Joanie and Margeret smirk evilly.

"Nope/Like nope." The duo said before they approached Pesky.

Pesky gave a girlish scream when he was dogpiled by the two women while Latanya looked amused when she saw that, honestly it was like a sceen from a movie or something.

' _Hehe, this is nice. Hard to believe the 4 of us will be graduating. Hmmm… wonder if there's a way this can still happen.'_ She thought.

Though no one heard her thoughts when Joanie and Margeret worked to suck Pesky's cocks deeply while he groans on the ground and his toes curl from how good their mouths were.

Joanie and Margaret had lust filled looks on their faces as they sucked Pesky's dicks real hard as one of them fondled his balls.

Pesky groans from that and used his hands to pet their heads to show they were doing a good job with him since they were able to get pretty deep with sucking his dicks.

The duo blushes as they continues these actions while loving the taste of Pesky's dicks even after they were used to fuck Latanya.

This went on for a bit while Pesky's orgasm got closer and closer before he tossed his head back and groans when he came hard in their mouths and his balls throbbed with each shot.

Margaret and Joanie moan when tasted the cum before they tried to swallow it as much as they can while bobbing their heads more.

This keeps Pesky going with his orgasm before he tapped off 15 seconds later with a groan and two of the three pretties worked to clean his cocks off.

It was only a moment before Margaret and Joanie take their mouths off of Pesky's dicks.

Pesky pants for breath for a moment before he noticed the duo getting to their feet or hoves and getting over Pesky's cocks and used a hand to aim the dick that they had at one of their holes.

Margaret had one at her pussy as Joanie had the other one at her asshole.

A moment later they lowered their bodies and groan when they took the cocks up their holes and Pesky grits his teeth when they were so tight… do they ever get looser?

Margaret and Joanie groan again before they start bouncing on Pesky's dicks.

Latanya in turn looks on and chuckles when she had an idea on to how to keep Pesky as theirs for a long time… but that would be an idea to be told later, for now she just looked on as Joanie and Margeret worked to really ride Pesky's cocks.

Joanie and Margaret had pleased looks on their faces as they continue to bounce before playing with their breasts.

Pesky looks on while he groans before he thrusts his hips up so that his cocks bashed into Joanie's ass and Margeret's folds again and again in time with the drops.

The duo groans from that action which caused them to bounce even harder.

For a bit, the duo keep on going with their actions more and more before Pesky groans when he came hard in the duo and filled Margeret's pussy and Joanie's ass in no time.

Margaret and Joanie moan loudly as they climaxed on Pesky's dicks with their respective holes tightening around it.

That caused Pesky to groan while he keeps on riding out his orgasm before he tapped off with a moan and pants for breath when he laid on the ground.

Margaret and Joanie pants as well after tapping off as the duo enjoy the afterglow.

This resulted in all four beings in the room resting from what just happened while they wait for one another to recover so they can have more fun.

"I-I'm sure... g-gonna miss this." Margaret said.

"L-Like… t-totally…." Joanie muttered while she breathes deeply a few times.

"Yeah. What about you Pesk?" Latanya said as she looks at Pesky.

"W-Well… n-not quite sure… may work a few odd jobs until I can find one that sticks, not very strong so need to find one that either deals with flight or my brains." Pesky said when he was panting when he was still recovering.

"Hmm interesting but I was asking… if you will miss us." Latanya said with a smirk.

Pesky blinks at that while he looks at Latanya with a confused look.

"Why would I miss you three?, pretty sure I'll be seeing you guys even after college, not sure if you will find other guys though." Pesky said while he laid on the ground.

Latanya chuckles.

"Just checking." She said before patting Pesky's stomach a bit.

Pesky wondered what Latanya meant by that but was too tired to care when he passed out and starts to snore on the ground.

Margaret pouted.

"Aw… and I wanted more fun with him."

"Hehe… oh don't worry, we will… much more then you may think and it all just depends on what we do next." Latanya said when she smirks at the duo who looked confused by the look on Latanya's face.

"Like, what?" Joanie said.

Latanya smirks before she starts to explain her plan and when she was finished, her, Margeret, and Joanie chuckles at the idea and Margeret broke the silence.

"Damn Latanya… that plan is so fullproof it just might work." Margeret said while Joanie nods her head.

"Like Totally Latanya." Joanie said while Latanya chuckles a bit.

"Yeah well just make sure to follow the plan and all will be well." Latanya said before the scene went to a few weeks later… more exactly to graduation day with Pesky being the valedictorian of the collage and it was not for a simple reason, Pesky was one of the smartest guy here in the college and in no time he was at the podium giving a speech to the other students here, granted it might have not been many but was more then what most would think.

The students felt proud of themselves for graduating as they listened to Pesky.

"Hello everyone. Like most of you, it's hard to believe when I first started College and then be over with a blink of an eye. But I give thanks to the school for challenging us and showing us what we're really capable of which will help us for the up and coming future ahead of us." Pesky said as he continues his speech.

Though a few students clearing their throats or just relaxing in their chairs did get some attention when they were not really listening somewhat which made Pesky sweatdrop though he continues.

"A-Anyway… There are various people I want to thank from my parents and family, the teachers, and some people in school like the Lunch Lady, wouldn't get by without one of her fine eats thats for sure." Pesky said while the Lunch Lady just giggles at that when a teacher nudged her.

"I would also like to thank a certain trio of ladies, who made my life here… interesting to say the least… they were a pain. They caused me a LOT of stress… but they also helped me with getting a lot of it out of me… honestly if it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be who I am today…" Pesky said while he keeps on talking while the Pretties listened in from their own chairs.

"Huh… an interesting way to say thanks." Margaret said.

"Yeah though also an interesting way of saying we can be a pain hehe." Latanya said while she sounded more amused then angry… must be because of the plan they have in mind.

Joanie and Margaret chuckled as they continued to listen to Pesky's speech.

This went on for a number of minutes with Pesky talking more before he finished when he bowed to everyone.

"...ish here by saying good luck to all and with the rest of your lives." Pesky said before he floats off stage and the principal came on stage to finish things off with dismissing the students who were graduating.

"Our valedictorian everyone." The principal said as he clapped at Pesky for doing the speech.

Everyone else just kept quiet while the principal sweatdrops and cleared his throat.

"Y-Yes… well everyone, try and not do anything I wouldn't do and try and find good ways in life to take, for now enjoy the rest of your day, its still a school day but for those graduating, a party is being held right now so enjoy the food and drinks and what not, enjoy the rest of the day and have fun with the rest of your lives." The Princapal said before he walked off stage and many students grin at the mention of a party, granted no alcoholic drinks but plenty of food and soda based drinks and what not.

"Alright, let's get this party started." One student said.

Many people left the place though the PE teacher stopped Pesky for a second while the Pretties walked towards Pesky and saw the PE teacher talking with him before he noticed the Pretties.

"Oh hey ladies, nice to see you when you officially graduate." the PE teacher said with a smirk while he eyed the Pretties.

Latanya lightly chuckles.

"Nice to see you too coach."

"Hehe, nice to see you sweet ass, anyway I was talking with Pesky here and inviting him to my… own little party being held, plenty of food, drinks, the good kind, and plenty of real men and women there, seems my wife is more kinky then I thought she was and if you remember Ingrid… well she caught us in the act once and instead of getting pissed, she joined in believe it or not and when I mentioned you three and your dual dicked boy toy that you mentioned… well she was very interested in meeting you four." the PE teacher said while Pesky looked shocked and visibly angered when he looked at the pretties.

"You told him!?" Pesky said while the PE teacher chuckles.

"Oh relax, it was during one of the fun times and they let it slip… besides my Wife wants to have fun with you while I show your girlfriends a good time, I mean come on, I heard you have two cocks, not the end of the world… honestly you would be pretty popular if the ladies knew that." the PE teacher said when he saw the Pretties looking at him with angered looks when he let that slip and tried to cover his mistake by talking Pesky down so things wouldn't get ugly.

' _That idiot!'_ Margaret thought.

' _Why did he say this.'_ Latanya thought.

" _That like totally wasn'y cool."_ Latanya thought when she worried Pesky would hate the Pretties and while not as vocal about things like Latanya or Margeret, Joanie did feel worried she wouldn't have fun with him anymore while Pesky, though irritated, did calm Pesky when he asked this.

"So… no one else knows?" Pesky asked which caused the PE teacher to chuckle.

"Nah, my wife likes to keep the fun interesting things secret… I mean did you know she was having fun with other guys while I was at school?... would be ticked but can't complain with what I do with some female students." the PE teacher said while he chuckles a bit at his Wife and her antics.

The Pretties and Pesky were shocked when they heard that.

"Alright… if we join you, you gotta remember to not say this to anyone." Latanya said with a serious look.

"Well… while my wife can keep a secret and wants some one on one time with dual dick here, some of my friends want a good time with you ladies, this party is going to be intense after all… or are you worried things will not be fun or jealous my wife wants a good time with your boy toy?" The PE teacher said with a smirk on his face.

The Pretties had a tick mark on their faces.

"We're not scared of anything." Margaret said.

"Great, I'll see you three at the party then, if my wife happens to tell any ladies about your friend, just know that they can keep a tight lip since the more people who know about your friend, the less fun she gets, I'll text you where its held at and the time and send an invite to you." The PE teacher said before he walked away while Pesky looked ticked off beyond belief.

The Pretties looked at Pesky.

"U-Uh Pesky?... Are you like, okay?" Joanie said.

"What do you think?... pics or not I thought our deal years ago was to not let ANYONE know about what I got?... or did I imagine that?" Pesky said while he frowned at the Pretties while he crossed his arms and looked hurt when it seems the Pretties broke their deal with Pesky.

Latanya sighs before she tries to calm Pesky down.

"Look Pesk, we didn't do this on purpose. It slipped out, we had to beg the coach to not say anything in exchange to please him."

"Oh really?... seems like you three didn't do enough since his wife found out… we had a deal and no amount of beatings and what not are as bad as this… why do you think I tried to keep these hidden?... not for laughs I can assure you, many in my family don't have this and for those that do, they were hounded by many women without much rest and had to move away and change their names and what not… my uncle had this issue and he now lives in Ohio, wont say his name or address since thats a family thing to know… point is my family has plans that if this gets out… we are able to move in a snap so we don't get hounded by many people day in and day out, you think its probably a joke but what would you thing if you had four knockers or something and tried to keep two hidden?" Pesky asked while he actually looked like he was ready to cry shockingly enough and he seemed to be trying to fight from doing that.

The trio sees this before Margaret actually went in to hug Pesky.

"Please don't cry Pesky. We didn't want no one to know honestly." She said as she hugged Pesky to her clothed breasts.

Pesky blushed a bit before he sniffed a few times.

"I just don't want there to be issues at all… I don't want to move away." Pesky said while he seemed to calm a bit thanks to the hug.

"Well we don't want you to move out either Pesk. We'll think of something." Latanya said.

"Like totally, we don't want to lose you." Joanie said while she moved to hug Pesky from the other side and he groans when he was sandwiched between the two large breasted women.

Latanya chuckled at the sight.

"So trust me Pesk. We're gonna do everything we can and not lose you."

Pesky though groans when he felt the hug getting tighter and looks at Latanya.

"H-How?" was all Pesky could say before he was let go and Latanya chuckles.

"Oh don't worry, leave that to us, in the meantime, we got a sexy party to get ready for so ladies… lets take Pesky to the mall and get some gear so we can wow the teach and his wife into keeping their traps shut." Latanya said while she smirks at her friends.

Margaret and Joanie smirks before the duo took Pesky's arms.

"H-Huh?... wait where are we going?" Pesky asked while he looked confused before he got a horrified look when he heard Latanya's response.

"Where else so we can find good getups for the party for us and you to make you look good… the mall!" Latanya said which caused Pesky to scream.

"NOOOOOO!" Pesky yelled while the scene shifts to much much later.

* * *

**PE Teacher's home/ Front yard/ Pesky Dust, Latanya, Margeret, Joanie**

The scene showed a medium sized home, large front lawn, a few fancy things like security cameras and a fancy mail box… all in all aside from many parked cars and other vehicles, this looked like a pretty nice home while music played from the house and Pesky, carrying a bag while in his usual outfit, met with the Pretties while they had their own bags and Pesky gulps when he looks at the ladies.

"I really hope these outfits work… cannot believe you had me buy this." Pesky said while he looks at his own bag with a blush on his face.

Margaret giggles.

"Oh don't worry Pesky. Just remember what we said and everything will be okay." She said with a smile.

Pesky blushed a bit before he nods his head before he approached the front door with the Pretties in tow and Pesky knocked on the door to see who would answer.

The door opened which reveals to be a female bear wearing a nice red cocktail dress.

"Yes may I help you?" She said.

Pesky blushed a bit when the bear woman looked beautiful in the dress.

"Y-Yes… I'm Pesky and this is Latanya, Margeret, and Joanie… the PE Teacher invited us here so…" Pesky said while he fell silent when he blushed a bit more when the bear smirk at him.

"Oh, so you're this Pesky that my husband spoke about." The bear said which reveals to be the PE teacher's wife.

"Y-Yeah." Pesky shyly said when he had trouble talking… looks like he would have to have one of the Pretties speak for him for a moment to help things along.

Latanya came to the rescue.

"Hi nice to meet you. Sorry about Pesk. He hasn't been to a party before."

"Oh no trouble, please come in you four, the other guests are here and are hoping to meet you, oh and by the way, my name is Delilah." The wife said when she introduced herself and moved out of the way so the four could enter while she held the door open for the four.

"Good to know." Latanya said before she entered follow by Margaret and Joanie as they helped bring in a nervous Pesky.

Said fairy like being blushed when he was dragged in before he and the Pretties saw that the main party area was filled with many women and only a small number of men were here or there, want a general idea it was 7 to 10 with 7 being the number of ladies compared to the men as an example, though to the Pretties shock, they recognized two of the men in the room and saw that one guy was Jake the Spider Monkey and the other was Adam Lion, a Lion humanoid who had a rather bulky form with muscles being seen and Jake and him were laughing with one another when Jake told a funny joke while another lion man was seen nearby while he drank some alcohol, he looked like a real specimen of a Lion man and wore a simple suit and had a few Lioness women fawning over him… all in all aside from Pesky joining the number of guys, which brought the number to four male guests total, the other guests were females mainly which showed this could get kinky very fast since all the ladies seemed like flirts when they teased Adam, Jake, and the fancy lion man with the lionesses near him.

"What the? Adam and Jake got invited too?" Margaret said with a surprise look.

"Well my Hubby said they were pretty interesting and figured some of my friends would like to meet them, anyway the lion guy who you may not know is Morlock, an entrepreneur and one of my flings more or less and I invited him here and some of my girlfriends to see if he would like to add more ladies to his harem, from what I can tell seems a couple of them are already fawning over him, anyway the real fun will start in an hour so why not mingle and what not and get some food and drinks in you… you'll need the energy later." Delilah said before she pinched Pesky's ass when she walked away which made him jolt and blush for a moment when he felt that.

The Pretties were surprised when they heard that about Morlock.

"Wow… Totally did not see that coming." Joanie said.

"I'll say, looks like this after party is going to be really intense… wonder where the teach is though." Margeret said while she looks around and didn't see the PE teacher anywhere.

"Yeah, wonder what he's got planned." Latanya said as she looked around.

Though they heard chuckling behind them and saw the PE teacher and Ingrid shockingly enough while he had a hand on her shoulder while she wore a robe for some reason.

"Oh I'm here, just finishing things up with my new pet here… hehe thanks for the gift ladies, Delilah and I will take good care of her hehe." The PE Teacher said while he chuckles when he held Ingrid's shoulder more.

The Pretties blinked when they saw Ingrid who said giraffe chuckles.

"Yeah thanks. I'm having a great time with the coach or should I say... Master." She said with a smirk as her tail pats at the PE teacher's ass.

The PE Teacher laughed a few times while he grins at Ingrid.

"Oh please, call me that in the bedroom, everywhere else, just call me Mark, same to you ladies and Pesky, no longer students after all." The PE teacher or Mark said when he grins at the Pretties and Pesky.

The four were surprised at the display.

"Okay… though what's with the robe?" Latanya said as she was still surprised at the scene.

"Hehe, oh you'll find out my dear… but for now told Ingrid here to keep it on until the Afterparty is about to start, so eat, drink, be merry, because soon you'll be thankful for the energy later." Mark said before he laughed when he left the group with Ingrid so they could mingle while Pesky looked confused.

"You gave Ingrid to the Coach... err… Mark?... thought you three wanted a pet or something." Pesky said when he looked confused at the 180 while Margeret chuckles nervously.

"Well… didn't expect her to stick with the coach till after graduation, I mean it was mainly just for us to not get in trouble with the Coach thanks to some gym equipment long ago." Margeret said while Pesky looked more confused.

"Wait…. That was you three!?, I thought someone trashed the gym but when I looked it looked like someone totaled it fully." Pesky said when he remembered that day shortly after he got out of school that day and saw a totaled Gym back then.

"Yeah… had to make it up to… Mark so we wouldn't get into too much trouble." Latanya said as she sweatdrops.

"Like totally… my folks had to pay for some basic stuff to help with replacing some equipment and I had to work it off with odd jobs here or there, but the co-er… Mark totally forgave me after I had fun with him a few times though I was wondering why Ingrid was still with him." Joanie said while Delilah giggles nearby.

"Well if you had as much fun with my husband as I heard from him then you should know that getting it on with that cock of his doesn't charm a lady for nothing right?" Delilah said when she approached the group with a plate of drinks in hand and held it out to the group in case they wanted to drink some.

The Pretties blush brightly since they remember how beastly Mark was with them.

Pesky however didn't know how much the Pretties had fun with the Coach and looked curious.

"Wait… I get that with my… condition… you three wanted to have a lot of fun but if you had the coach, why not just have fun with him daily?" Pesky asked since the coach looked a lot more willing then Pesky was back then… not so unwilling now but he was curious.

Latanya rubs the back of her head.

"Like I said, we had to make up for the damaged equipment and plus… the three of us made sure to give you a break since we didn't want no one else to know."

"Ah…" was all Pesky said before he sipped his drink and blinks when this was tea.

"Huh… thought this would be alcohol or something." Pesky said while Delilah giggles.

"Oh please, if my Hubby and I wanted to intoxicate you four, we would do it sexually, besides drinking too much alcohol is bad for a libido somewhat so none of them here… at least not yet… saving the real good stuff when the afterparty happens, explained it to the others and they are happy with that since it makes sense… now why not talk with some people here, I'm going to get ready since we have all the guests we need here." Delilah said before she left the group after passing the Pretties their drinks and it was tea as well.

Latanya shrugs.

"Well, nothing to do now except enjoy the party." She said before taking a sip of her drink.

The others did the same before the four went to talk with people, starting with Jake and Adam.

"Hey Jake, Adam, nice to see familiar faces here." Pesky said which got Jake and Adam's attention.

"Oh hey Pesky, didn't know you got invited. How's it going?" Adam said.

"Pretty good, how you doing?, surprised you got invited here, you have fun with the Coach's wife and he just invite you two without knowing or invite you two and you two just agreed if the Coach told you his wife was pretty fun to hang with?" Pesky said while he wondered how these two got here exactly.

Jake chuckled.

"Well funny story, Adam and I got to having fun with Delilah and she was awesome in the sac. Didn't know she was the coach's wife and we almost got caught if Delilah didn't walk in on the coach and Ingrid a few days before."

Pesky blinks in surprise when he heard that while the Pretties did the same thing while Adam chuckles a bit at the looks.

"Hehe, yeah, after that we had plenty of fun with Ingrid and the wife when the Coach was pretty cool about us having fun with her and let his wife borrow Ingrid, she was pretty shy at first but seems Jake and I helped her open up a bit more… if you know what I mean hehe." Adam said while he gave a toothy fanged grin to the Pretties and Pesky.

The Pretties blinked in surprise.

"Wait… Seriously?" Margaret said as she couldn't believe it.

"Seriously… honestly surprised by that but as you can see Ingrid was pretty fun and welcoming…. Not sure how she was able to take me for a first timer… not to boast but nearly a foot long on my end thanks to the lucky genes I got so not many ladies would walk right after having fun with me." Adam said while Pesky sweats a bit while he sipped his drink and tried to not look like he was the main reason for that.

The Pretties pretended that they didn't know either.

"Interesting." Latanya said.

"Like, totally." Joanie said before she took a bite of an appetizer.

The other Pretties bit into appitizers while Jake and Adam were none the wiser and the four went to say hi to Morlock while he sitted his tea and a few lionesses sat on his lap.

"H-Hey… how you doing during the party?" Pesky asked to try and break the ice while Morlock was quiet and one of the lionesses spoke to Pesky.

"What business do you have with Morlock?" Asked the lioness.

"O-Oh nothing really, just wanted to say hi since this is a party and what not." Pesky said while the same lioness was about to speak but was stopped when Morlock raised a hand to get her attention before he looks at Pesky and spoke with a deep tone to his voice.

"I'm fine… my concubines are just keeping my mood even until my own wife gets here before the Afterparty happens, anything you four need though or this just small talk?" Morlock said with a stern but polite tone to his voice while he looks at the four before him.

The Pretties were surprised.

"You're married as well? Are you a prince?" Margaret said.

The second Lioness smirks when she rubbed Morlock's cheek with her own.

"More like a multi-millionaire who earned his keep after he earned his fortune from his family, he doesn't act spoiled and earned more then his own family would ever do and we are some of the lucky ladies in his life, besides its not illigal or immoral for Lion's to take multiple mates and we are lucky to be picked by Morlock himself." the second Lioness said while Morlock hums a bit while he looks at Pesky.

"Still, from your scent seems like you have these three ladies claimed as your own from the scent on their bodies, so congratulations if this was recent." Morlock said while Pesky blushed a bit.

"W-Well… more like the reversed." Pesky said while Morlock was blunt with what he said next.

"Ah, then it seems you were desired by these three then?... interesting." Morlock said before he sipped his drink a few times.

Joanie giggles.

"Like, you wouldn't believe it."

"I see, well then I hope this time goes well then." Morlock said before knocking was heard and Delilah answered the door and smiles when she saw a lioness woman in a fancy red dress while she had black fur.

"Oh hey Marceline, your husband made it here a bit early so why not come in and say hi to him and get relaxed before the afterparty starts, you seem like you are fashionably late it seems." Delilah said while Morlock smirks when he saw his wife at the door and she was a beauty… honestly a super model would look tame in comparison to this woman's beauty.

Pesky and the Pretties looked and their eyes widened when they saw Morlock's wife.

' _That's his wife?!'_ Latanya thought.

' _She's like a supermodel!'_ Margaret thought.

' _Like, wow.'_ Joanie thought.

" _W-Wow… didn't think many could look that good unless it was a fantasy based story or something."_ Pesky thought while the lioness smiles at Delilah.

"Thanks Delilah, and thanks for helping with giving Morlock some stress relief, hopefully we can tag team him again later." Marceline said before she kissed Delilah on the cheek for a moment and walked towards her husband while she walked by Pesky and the others.

"Hey dear, sorry I'm late." Marceline said while Morlock chuckles a bit.

"No worries, it was worth the wait for a beauty like yourself to show up." Morlock said while he smiles at his wife.

Marceline chuckles before she leans in and kissed her husband on the lips for a moment.

Morlock returned the kiss for a moment before he saw Marceline pulling away from the kiss and she looks at Pesky and the others with a smile.

"I'm sorry if Morlock and his other ladies caused you issues, Morlock isn't very emotional most of the time and his ladies still need some manners put into them since they do sometimes make Morlock look bad like they did once before a year ago." Marceline said while she looks at the two ladies on Morlock's lap with a slight but very noticeable glare.

The two lionesses lost flinch at the glare and didn't want to say anything.

The Pretties and Pesky blinked when they wondered what the two lionesses did.

"Well not to worry. They haven't done anything wrong with us." Latanya said.

"Y-Yeah, pretty good right now." Pesky said while Morlock chuckles.

"Tell them that when they get drunk, unless its a special occasion, I don't let them drink." Morlock said while he smirks at the pouts the two Lionesses gave him.

"Come on Master. We said sorry." One lioness said.

"Try saying that when I had to pay for the damages that you two did." Morlock said when he looks slightly amused.

The two lionesses felt embarrassed as the Pretties didn't know whether or not they should feel sorry for them or snicker.

Marceline however chuckles when she heard that.

"Yeah well as long as we don't let them drink too much, we should be good, anyway I miss the party or is the real party about to start soon?" Marceline said while Delilah appeared with Mark and she cleared her throat.

"Everyone, I'm glad you made it to this party, however I should inform you that this is not a normal party, anyone squeamish about nudity or sex should leave now, otherwise get ready for the real party happening in a few minutes, if you have any outfits and what not you want to wear, now is a good time to reveal it." Delilah said with a grin before she starts to walk away after she winked at Pesky which made him blush a bit, though she did the same with Jake and Adam as well which was a bit confusing.

Margaret whispers at her two friends.

' _Why did she wink at Adam and Jake?'_

" _Like, no clue."_ Joanie said when she had no idea what was going on.

Pesky blushed in the meantime while Latanya looked at her friends and Pesky.

"Alright, time to get dressed and ready to impress." Latanya said while she, Margeret, Joanie, and Pesky went to get changed while Marceline giggles at the sight and looks at her husband.

"What do you think the odds are its sex based clothing?" Marceline said while she gave Morlock a fanged grin.

Morlock chuckles.

"Considering that the party is gonna be sex based… the odds are very likely. Especially when I smell some excitement from the 3 ladies."

"Hehe, yeah, anyway I'm going to get dressed as well, might as well get some fun with a few ladies here if I'm not having fun with my husband for a bit." Marceline said while she pats her purse and starts walking away with a swing of her hips.

Morlock smirks as he loved the way his wife walked.

A few minutes later, Latanya, Margeret, Joanie, Pesky, and Marceline returned while they wore robes though Jake cuckles when he saw that Pesky's went down to the floor and he gave the spidermonkey a half lidded look.

"Oh haha, no one had anything my size." Pesky said while he crossed his arms.

"S-Sorry man it's just…" Jake said before chuckling more before Latanya smack Jake on the back of the head.

While Jake covered his head and Adam chuckles, Delilah returned in a robe of her own and smirks when she saw who wore them and who didn't.

"Alright, right now the afterparty is fully in effect, for now get into pairs or groups and have some real fun… for now I got this guy to myself for now for a round or two while these three ladies here get to pick to have fun with you strapping men if the other ladies here don't want in on the action." Delilah said while Mark and Ingrid chuckle at the blushes on the other ladies faces and Pesky blushed when Delilah placed a hand on Pesky's shoulder.

The Pretties looked around to see who they should pair with.

This resulted in Adam grinning when he moved near Joanie.

"Hey, mind if I have fun with you?" Adam said while he licked his maw which made Joanie blush a bit.

Jake in turn walked towards Margeret and smirks at her when he wanted to have fun with her and she blinks when Jake walked to her in no time.

That left Latanya which caused Marceline to chuckle when she pats Latanya on the back.

"Want to join my husband and I for some fun?" Marceline said when she smirks at the hippo woman.

Latanya blinks when she looks at Marceline for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure. Better than nothing." She said.

"Hehe, you may not say that when you see my hubby's body… not a lazy ass I can assure you as you can see." Marceline said when she gestured for Latanya to look at Morlock.

Latanya looks at Morlock too see what the fuss is about before her eyes widened at what she was seeing.

She saw that Morlock, when he stripped from his suit was build like an adonis while he had a full 13 inch barbed cock while his body looked sculpted from marble while Marceline smirks at her hubby.

' _Oh. My. God.'_ Latanya thought was she was blushing a bit.

The Lioness concubines knelt down after they stripped from their clothing and they were licking his cock like they were worshipping it and Morlock groans while his cock became harder then rock in no time while Marceline chuckles when she walked by Latanya.

"See you for the fun once you get your jaw off the floor, for now I'm having fun." Marceline said before she untied the robe and it dropped to show Marceline in sexy Langirie and she starts walking towards Morlock with a swing of her hips while Latanya could see that on her end.

Latanya blushes when she saw that as Morlock smirks when he loved what his wife was wearing.

When she got close, she kissed him while she used a hand to rub the head of his cock while Delilah pulled Pesky away from the trio.

"Hehe, time to have some fun Pesky… lets get going." Delilah said when she led Pesky up to one of the rooms which left the Pretties behind and Pesky blushed when he was in a room alone with Delilah for now and she smirks when she starts to untie the robe and the cloth fell to reveal that Delilah was in sexy lingerie while she had a more rounded figure then some but still had a thin waist while she had E cup breasts which were supported by the bra like bit.

That made Pesky blush brightly from that while a large bulge was seen under the robe he was wearing.

That made Delilah lick her lips.

"Now then. Time to get rid of that robe." She said as she looks at Pesky.

Pesky blushed when he heard that and untied his belt on the robe before he dropped it and Delilah was pleasantly surprised when Pesky wore some BDSM gear with mainly leather gear on his body, his cocks had some leather cloth at the base of his cocks to help accent his dicks while a cockring was at the base of each and Pesky blushed when Delilah eyed his cocks like pieces of meat.

"Ho oh, so the story was true. And that outfit really suits you. We're gonna have so much fun." Delilah said as she lust fully looks at Pesky.

Pesky blushed more from that while his cocks throbbed a few times when he was at full mast now.

"T-Thanks… you look nice… first time doing this with another lady besides the Pretties…" Pesky said while he looked Delilah up and down.

"Y-You look nice by the way…" Pesky said to try and be nice with Delilah.

Delilah giggles.

"Thanks. Now then… let's get started." She said with a smirk.

That resulted in Pesky standing on the edge of the bed while Delilah, who moved to get on Pesky's side, was sucking his cocks while she stroked him off and was alternating on sucking cocks which made Pesky groan from the feeling when Delilah had a nice warm mouth and her skills… she really worked him good from the get go which really made him groan from the feeling.

Delilah hums as she was enjoying the taste of Pesky's dicks as the bear woman kept alternating dicks.

Pesky keeps on going with groaning when he felt Delilah do this to him and groans more when she used a hand to fondle his balls which were heavier then they looked to her and that caused Pesky's cocks to throb in Delilah's mouth as time went on.

Delilah mentally chuckles when she felt the throbbing which caused her to double her efforts as she sucked the lower dick hard while stroking the upper dick in the same manner.

"O-Oh f-fuck… gonna… gonna…" Pesky muttered while he starts to pant when he was getting close as time went on when he could barely hold his orgasm back thanks to Delilah's skills.

Delilah doubles her efforts again as she kept these actions going so she came make Pesky climax.

Pesky's eyes roll into his head and when he was about to come, Delilah opened her mouth wide and took both dickheads into her mouth and Pesky groans when he blew a massive load into her mouth which quickly filled her mouth to the brim, even with her trying and failing to drink the load down.

Delilah, though surprised, moans as she kept trying to swallow Pesky's load as much as she can while waiting for said fairy to tap off.

That caused Pesky to ride out his orgasm with a groan and pants for breath while he looks at Delilah while he blushed when he saw how eager Delilah was when she licked his cocks clean and moans at the taste of his sperm.

Delilah even used her tongue to lick the upper cock clean before going to the lower dick as she was loving the taste of cum.

When she was finished, she looked amused when she saw how messy Pesky made her which showed Pesky lets out much more than his balls seemed to let on while his cocks stayed iron hard.

"Hehe, an impressive amount. Quite tasty too." Delilah said as she licks her lips while feeling excitement.

Pesky blushed at the sight and got a bit of a brave look in his eyes.

"W-Well… if you think thats impressive… why don't we get to the fun now instead of later?" Pesky said while he had a slightly determined look on his face while his dicks pulsed in excitement.

Delilah blinked in surprise before grinning.

"You just read my mind."

This caused the scene to show Pesky while he was groaning when Delilah moans when she rides his cocks with her ass and pussy again and again.

"Oh fuck! These cocks are amazing!" Delilah said as she bounced more on Pesky's dicks before she starts to play with her breasts.

Pesky grits from the feeling of how tight Delilah was while he placed his hands on her hips and thrusts his hips upward so that his cocks bashed into her pussy and womb again and again.

Delilah tossed her head back a bit from that action as she was moaning and groaning a bit loud.

Pesky keeps on going with fucking Delilah while he made sure to breath evenly so he could last long, thanks to his first orgasm, he was able to keep on fucking Delilah more and more while her orgasm was getting closer and closer as time went on until…

Delilah moans loud after tossing her head back before she climaxed hard on top of Pesky's dicks.

That caused Pesky to grit his teeth and he starts to fuck Delilah harder when he wasn't close to cumming yet and fucked Delilah far beyond her orgasm when it ended.

That made Delilah moan more as her orgasm got stronger for a moment before she taps off and bounced on Pesky's dicks again but only harder this time.

This resulted in the duo having their way with one another and this time Pesky was on top while he fucked Delilah hard while his cocks rammed into her pussy and ass again and again with surprising force.

"Oh fuck yeah! Don't fucking stop!" Delilah groans before wrapping her legs around Pesky.

Pesky didn't speak so he could keep his composure and keeps on fucking Delilah as ordered, and it seems thanks to his constant sex with the Pretties, he has some surprising stamina which resulted in Pesky fucking Delilah more and more until…

Delilah groans loudly as her holes tightened around Pesky's dicks before Delilah climaxed hard on them again as her juices hit Pesky's pelvis.

This time Pesky couldn't hold back anymore and groans when he blew his loads inside of Delilah and his eyes roll back into his skull when this orgasm was pretty powerful and Pesky shuddered and shakes when he couldn't believe how hard he was cumming, it was like he needed a change of pace from the Pretties to get a new drive in him again.

Delilah groans loudly as she feels her insides getting filled up to the brim causing her climax to get stronger while waiting for Pesky to tap off.

Pesky rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and fell a bit to rest on Delilah's body with his head between her breasts… thankfully for Pesky her breasts were clean thanks to her using a wet towel earlier.

Delilah taps off as well before she lightly chuckles as she pets Pesky's head.

"I-Impressive." She said.

Pesky then got a determined look on his face before he used Delilah's breasts as hand holds to push himself up.

"J-Just needed a moment… not leaving till you are satisfied." Pesky said before he starts to thrust his hips hard and fast in no time while he groans from the feeling of her holes.

Delilah was a little surprise before she groans a bit but not before smirking at Pesky.

"And I'm gonna hold you to it." She said as she wraps her legs around Pesky again and brought his head to her breasts.

The scene then went to many weeks later, nearly a month with many things happening.

First off, Delilah and Mark invited the Pretties and Pesky for weekly orgies where Pesky was more or less talked into going more public with his body… that caused many ladies to pretty much enjoy their time with him.

The Pretties all had various adventures in the world of job hunting after graduating.

Margeret got a job at a museum though she did have issues when the objects came to life sometimes at night and had to get them back in place.

Joanie, being the only rich girl, was training to be the CEO of her parents company.

Latanya was more or less doing many jobs to build up her skill set and was the main reason the Pretties and Pesky kept in touch and managed to get him to have fun with them when they met.

Pesky at this time was more or less job hunting, but thanks to his intellect, he was applying for a job at a university as a professor, normally thanks to the collage he went to, it normally wouldn't be possible but he didn't get a rejection yet so he was hoping for good results.

Thogh that would be a story for another day when one day Pesky got a call from Latanya while she, Margeret, and Joanie were all hangin together.

"Hey Pesky…" Latanya said before she fell silent which caused Pesky, who was about to open a letter from the university that he was applying for the job for and sets it down.

"Yeah Latanya?" Pesky said while said hippo woman smirks when she, Margeret and Joanie, got to their feet while Margeret and Joanie sets some things on Latanya's table while Latanya placed the item she was holding inside of her purse.

"Well Margeret, Joanie, and I need to tell you something, mind if we meet up at the mall so we can speak?" Latanya said while Pesky, blinking a few times wondered what that was and shrugged.

"Sure, though in case this ends up in us having fun, let me make sure I have some free time first." Pesky said while he hung up on Latanya while she smirks and she hung up on her end and pockets the phone she had.

"Alright girls… lets get going." Latanya said before she and the other two Pretties left the room while on the table… two pregnacy tests were on the table from Margeret and Joanie… and both had plus signs on them before the scene fades to black.


End file.
